A Change In The Weather AU (Traducción)
by leby
Summary: Continuación AU de ACITW por fmhartz91
1. Capitulo 23a

**Nota de la traductora: **_La autora me pidio traducir la nota que veran a contuacion para que tengan una idea de como sera su trabajo y lo que esta haciendo. No quise dejar esto como continuacion de ACITW porque ese espacio esta reservado para cuando Cacophony haga su actualizacion. Abri un blog en tumblr donde tambien estoy colocando mis traducciones y recomendaciones de fic en español y de otras traducciones. Búsquenme por leby-traducciones.(tumblr).(c)om / Link Original (http)(:)(/)(/)(fmhartz91).(tumblr).co(m)/post/77634008056/acitw-au-ch-23a_

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** _¡He escrito y reescrito los primeros tres capítulos 3 veces! Así que sigue leyendo para entender cómo va a ir esto._

_Desde que Cacophony menciono que continuaría con la historia en algún momento, lo que leerán de mi parte será algo COMPLETAMENTE AU. Sé cómo supuestamente ella iba a hacer el capítulo 23 y tengo (como también ustedes) las 100 palabras de ese capítulo. Pensé que sería tonto de mi parte seguir eso al pie de la letra cuando ella tiene planeado escribirlo. Lo único que estoy tomando de ella es el arco de la historia. Ella tenía dos arcos de historia planeadas. La primera termino en el capítulo 21. Esa parte de la historia era 'falta de comunicación'. La segunda parte que tendría la misma cantidad de capítulos será 'comunicación'. Y luego el epilogo. _

_Así que lo que pueden esperar de mi serán alrededor de 21 capítulos basados en la parte de la 'comunicación'. ¿Qué significa eso? Básicamente, significa, que este es el punto en donde las preguntas serán respondidas y los secretos/intenciones/motivaciones serán revelados. Tendremos la confrontación con Blaine en algún punto. Les estoy dando a Kurt y Sebastian una semana en la casa en la playa para trabajar en su relación antes de que empiecen los problemas. _

_Sobre el final, no diré nada excepto que la intención de Cacophony era que esta fuera una historia Kurtbastian. La mía también. Así que incluso si las cosas se ponen complicadas, a eso nos guiamos. Como llegamos a eso, es otra historia._

_También, si tienen una cuenta en LJ, por favor háganme el favor y ayúdenme promocionar mis links. Mi cuenta es nueva, así que si alguien busca en el tag de ACITW, no encontrarán mis post. O simplemente señálenle a la gente mi dirección. Esto también sirve._

_Finalmente, sé y reconozco que esta no es mi historia y ninguno de estos personajes son míos. Solo soy propiedad de lo que escribo. Nuestros estilos de escritura son diferentes. Elegí seguir mi propio estilo en vez de adoptar el de ella porque se me hace más fácil._

_También, para aquellos que fueron lo suficientemente amables de enviarme ideas para one shots, les prometo que estoy trabajando en ellas. Literalmente tengo cerca de un centenar. Las escribo durante los espacios entre mis historias donde me empiezo a tirarme de las mechas y necesito un descanso, así que sí, aparecerán en algún punto _

_Gracias de nuevo a todos y si quieren su nombre en la lista para leer el capítulo antes, déjenme un mensaje._

* * *

**ACITW 23ª**

* * *

El sonido sordo de las olas golpeando invadía los sueños de Kurt. Empezó como una suave sinfonía que acentuaba los tranquilos momentos entre los besos de Sebastian, y siguió su ritmo después que sus parpados se cerraron y sucumbió al sueño. Pero la constante marea, las olas siguiéndose en una constante danza, culminando con un choque en la costa que era casi demasiado fuerte como para descansar. Pero el cansancio gana y te encuentras transportado a un lugar donde puedes revisar los acontecimientos del día desde una distancia segura, con una pizca de algo surreal y extraño.

Durante toda la noche, Kurt tuvo sueños poderosos, muy vividos y con una completa sensación que incluso con los ojos abiertos y entre el velo de estar despierto o durmiendo era difícil descifrar la vida real de la fantasía. Una o dos veces en sus sueños, el tiempo volvía atrás y en vez de ver a Sebastian recostado a su lado, Blaine estaba ahí, durmiendo profundamente, con sus ojos color avellana ocultos detrás de unos parpados bronceados, una mata de rulos oscuros arrastrándose en su frente. No es que sienta el deseo en ese momento de volver atrás para poder estar con Blaine, pero ese pasado parecía ser más simple en ese momento, su futuro parecía más seguro.

En un horrible sueño, despertaba solo – completa y absolutamente solo. En ese sueño no tenía futuro.

Mientras la noche se acercaba al amanecer, los parpados de Kurt comenzaron a abrirse en intervalos de media hora. Observaron la habitación, sobre los muebles desconocidos, enfocándose en la larga ventana con vista al mar turbulento, luego al cielo mientras pasaba de los descendientes colores oscuros a la luz en pequeños incrementos, finalmente se centró en Sebastian, solo para asegurarse que lo de ayer era real, y que este increíble chico era parte de eso.

Kurt sonrió mientras se daba cuenta que Sebastian era mucho más que solo una parte; era más bien la pieza clave. Le había dado a Kurt esta oportunidad, no solo de pasar algo de tiempo alejado de sus problemas y esta maravillosa casa en la playa, sino que también la oportunidad de probar algo excitante y nuevo; la oportunidad de perder su corazón otra vez – esta vez por Sebastian.

Algo acerca del sonido de las olas golpeando fuera de la ventana de la habitación lo llamaba. Evaluó su actual situación mientras la niebla en su mente se evaporaba y el último resto de sueños se disipaban. Se había quedado dormido parcialmente sobre el cuerpo de Sebastian. En un punto se habían separado, pero sus manos se habían encontrado y se aferraban fuertemente, con sus dedos entrelazados bajo la gruesa colcha de plumas. Kurt se encontró con una pequeña parte del rostro durmiente de Sebastian y sonrió. El hermoso rostro del cínico durmiente lucía joven, inesperadamente inocente, con solo una pequeña parte de su verdadera naturaleza escondida en la curvatura de sus labios, incluso mientras dormía. Kurt felizmente hubiera pasado la mañana en la cama con Sebastian, pero el empuje y arrastre del agua, en su incesante movimiento, y el rugido sordo de la marea lo impulsaba a moverse.

Kurt cuidadosamente extendió sus miembros adoloridos, temblando un poco cuando sus brazos se expusieron fuera del calor de las mantas e inmediatamente fueron expuestas al frio aire. Con un gruñido interno ante su propia maldita testarudez, se deslizo de entre sus mantas, centímetro a centímetro, tratando con esfuerzo de no molestar a Sebastian mientras dormía. Kurt chilló cuando su pie tuvo contacto con el frio suelo. Golpeó una mano contra su boca, observando el rostro de Sebastian por alguna señal de que hubiera despertado. Sebastian respiró profundamente, murmurando algo ininteligible de lo cual Kurt no pudo ni descifrar una silaba. Luego su rostro se relajó, y Sebastian cayó de nuevo en su ruidoso sueño.

Kurt camino con paso silencioso hacia la ventana y miró hacia el agua. La niebla de la mañana se había instalado, una franja de color gris obscurecía el horizonte, filtrándose una luz naranja brillante que prometía un caluroso día de verano. Consideró por un momento sentarse en el columpio del patio privado, balanceándose entre la brisa proveniente del agua. Evocaba ensoñaciones de estar sentado ahí con una humeante taza de café caliente en sus frías manos, una nueva revista Vogue en su regazo mientras daba un perfecto primer sorbo y suspiraba, una pequeña nube de vapor escapaba de sus labios cuando su aliento cálido se encontraba con el frio aire a su alrededor. Sonaba tan atractivo que casi se rindió, pero no.

Era el sonido de las olas que lo habían despertado.

Rápidamente cambio los pantalones de su pijama por un par de apretados jeans, sonrió ante el recuerdo de la última vez que se había desnudado frente a Sebastian. Sebastian dormía ahora, así que quizás esta vez no contaba. Kurt iba a encontrar la manera de decirlo más tarde, para bromear con Sebastian sobre lo que se había perdido, solo para ver su reacción. Kurt evito usar su par Doc Martens en favor de sentir la fría y suelta arena deslizarse en sus pies. Además la arena le proporcionara el toque de exfoliación natural a sus descuidados pies, lo cual no le hace daño a nadie. La última cosa que tomo fue la sudadera con capucha que Sebastian le había prestado, la cual Kurt convenientemente había olvidado de devolver, relegándolo a su lista de 'cosas que debe hacer' antes de graduarse de NYADA y convertirse en una estrella de Broadway. Esta vez, con solo él mismo de testigo de su debilidad, acercó la tela de la manga a su nariz y respiro profundamente, cerrando sus ojos para apreciar mejor el aroma que claramente pertenecía a Sebastian – un desvanecido rastro de detergente con esencia de lila, un poco del toque picante de la colonia de Sebastian, y un pequeño toque de cloro. Kurt se había negado a lavarlo. No quería borrar esos aromas, que tan fuertemente lo conectaban con recuerdo; recuerdos de los ojos negros de Sebastian mientras observaba a Kurt lamer tequila de su cuerpo, de hablarle suciamente en su oído y escuchar sus deliciosos gemidos, de Sebastian admitiendo que quería cuidar de Kurt, y de ambos abrazados en la cama mientras el sueño los llevaba.

Kurt miró a Sebastian por última vez, acurrucado a un lado con un brazo extendido, su mano cubría el lugar donde Kurt se había acostado. Kurt resistió la urgencia de cepillar su pelo de sus ojos y darle un pequeño beso en su dorada frente. Otra urgencia crecía dentro de él, la urgencia de despertar a Sebastian y pedirle que lo acompañe a la playa. Pero Kurt necesitaba este tiempo; necesitaba un poco de perspectiva.

El primer paso fuera de la casa y el primer aire del océano golpeó a Kurt en el rostro, despertándolo inmediatamente. Volvió a pensar en su decisión con solo un segundo de vacilación antes de empezar a avanzar, volviendo a trazar de regreso los pasos de la noche pasada hasta alcanzar el camino de arena y seguirlo hasta una pequeña subida que llevaba al agua. Y de repente, ahí estaba. Kurt no había esperado que fuera a tomar tanto aire la primera vez, pero lo hizo. El viento lo rodeaba, y se sentía cada vez más fuerte mientras más se acercaba, hasta que se inclinó hacia el viento para no caer. La arena bajo sus pies se volvía más gruesa y fría. Pequeñas gotas de rocío salado se aferraban a su ropa tanto como a su piel expuesta en sus manos y rostro. Decidió detenerse lo suficientemente lejos del agua para evitar alguna sorpresiva ola o un inesperado aumento de marea. Plantó sus pies en el suelo, enterrando sus dedos bajo la arena húmeda, y observó en silencio el asombroso espectáculo frente él.

Kurt observó el agua moverse, abriéndose ridículamente con todo su poder, balanceándose ligeramente mientras la espuma lo alcanzaba. Perderse entre el movimiento de las olas era tan cliché. Se negó a transformarlo en una metáfora, se negó a hacerlo algo más de lo que era. Pero observar el océano parecía ser algo extraño, con un efecto calmante en él, como si el ir y venir del mar estuviera dentro de él, ayudando al latido de su corazón, incluso manteniendo su respiración. Sus pensamientos se volvían claros, y examinó su vida desde este nuevo punto de vista.

Se imaginó una pizarra blanca contra la luz del suelo e intentó encajar las piezas de su vida cada una en su lugar, moviéndolas hasta que tuvieran sentido. Antes de la gala y la confesión en mal momento de Cooper, Kurt había estado marcando el momento por lo que quedaba del verano y la llegada de Blaine, lo cual Kurt había soñado como un momento lleno de lágrimas y besos, confesiones de un amor eterno, y largos periodos de tiempo solos donde 'ponerse al día'. Ahora que todo ese plan y deseo era discutible. Su nueva línea de tiempo lo llevaba al final de verano, y cuando llegará ahí, una nueva cantidad de preguntas y problemas lo confrontarán. NYADA era una grande, por supuesto. No había manera que pudiera recibir $10.000 de Sebastian… no ahora. No importaría si es el pago por ser su novio falso, o un préstamo (si Sebastian o su familia lo ofrecen). Kurt definitiva y cortésmente diría que no, incluso si su corazón se rompe en mil pedazos y se desvanece en polvo.

¿Y qué pasa con Sebastian? Kurt repentinamente se sintió como una mierda al darse cuenta que a través de todo - mientras su relación cruzaba puentes desde casuales archienemigos, a amigos/enemigos, a amigos, hasta esto que aún no tiene nombre, Kurt nunca pensó en preguntar. Había tenido muchas oportunidades, pero la pregunta simplemente no salía de él. Un hombre joven e inteligente como Sebastian – buen estudiante, atlético, con una familia acomodada – seguramente tenía planes, probablemente de alguna cara y prestigiosa universidad. Harvard, Stanford… ¿Qué pasa si decide por una universidad en el extranjero? Kurt podía imaginar a Sebastian caminando por las instalaciones de un pintoresco campus establecido entre la romántica Meca de Paris y las laderas francesas, estudiando en un singular café hablando fluidamente en francés con un casi intimidantemente guapo y escultural hombre con un nombre como Pierre o François…

Kurt jadeó, aspirando una bocanada de aire, aire fresco de la mañana, sin haberse percatado hasta ese momento que había estado aguantando la respiración cuando la duda ingresó en su cerebro y soltó la más dolorosa historia que pudo tejer, tensando hilos de su propio miedo al fracaso, conectándolos con su persistente duda sobre sí mismo, y envolviéndolo con su ocasional cuestionamiento sobre su propio atractivo.

Kurt Hummel sabía que era una estrella. Solo quería la oportunidad de convencer a los otros de igual manera.

Suspiró, sin querer pensar en la perspectiva de tener que pasar un año entero solo en Lima – sin NYADA; con sus amigos lejos, siguiendo sus propios senderos; y sin Sebastian.

Lo que había empezado para Kurt como una mañana de calmada reflexión rápidamente se había convertido en una patética fiesta de autocompasión para Kurt Hummel, y si había algo que detestaba, era la autocompasión. Quería olvidar su vida y su futuro por un rato. Anhelaba subir a la casa, enterrarse entre las mantas con Sebastian, acurrucarse en la seguridad de sus brazos, y apegarse contra él. Finalmente sintió que pertenecía ahí. Pero con un ligero roce de sus dedos bajo sus ojos para alejar algunos molestos granos de arena, Kurt se dio cuenta con disgusto que había estado llorando. No podía darse el gusto de volver a la casa y tener que explicar porque se había levantado temprano para explorar la playa solo para volver lleno de lágrimas. Sebastian quizás se reiría de eso y normalmente a Kurt no le molestaría. De hecho, cualquier otro día, abatido por cualquier problema, Kurt hubiera estado agradecido de la distracción ante una buena pelea.

Pero no hoy. No con este problema en particular.

Kurt sabía que no podía esquivar esto por siempre. Sebastian podía enviarlo de vuelta y volver en su sexy Mustang rojo, pero tarde o temprano, tendrá que ponerse al día con él. Kurt necesita discutirlo, necesita confiar en Sebastian, decirle la integra historia con Blaine y NYADA y su futuro.

Kurt llegó a la decisión – probablemente una decisión muy egoísta, pero estaba satisfecho con ella. Lo hacía sentirse mejor, con esperanza; como una clásica tarjeta de felicitaciones con frases pre-hechas, finalmente creyó que todo al final iba a estar bien.

Se concedió una semana de indulto – una semana para enfocarse en mucho más que en darle una oportunidad a una relación con Sebastian. Kurt Hummel estaba de vacaciones – sus primeras verdaderas vacaciones de todo el verano. Todo había sido hasta ahora una tarea – llorar y dormir y actuar como un novio obediente – se sentía como un trabajo.

Cambio su foco y ahora respirar era más fácil, sus hombros se sentían menos pesados. La luz del sol estaba más alta en el cielo, quemando la niebla y alejando el gris. Kurt respiró profundamente otra vez, una respiración que dolió menos, dejando que llene todo el vacío y derrumbe todas las grietas de sus pulmones hasta que todo su cuerpo se sienta limpio. Limpió sus ojos una última vez, declarando que esta lágrima de congoja iba a ser la última que arrojaría esta semana, y deslizó sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera, sorprendido al encontrar otro par de manos llenando el espacio, se sentían cálidas contra la piel fría de Kurt.

La sonrisa de Kurt fue automática, arraigada en su sangre, como los escalofríos en respuesta al frio, o el llorar ante la belleza agridulce de The Notebook. Kurt conocía esas manos – las había tomado mientras bailaba, y durante toda la noche en la oscuridad mientras dormían. El simple acto de sostenerse las manos siempre iba a estar en la cima de la lista de Kurt como los actos más íntimos, y el sostener las manos dentro de los bolsillos de una sudadera se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en su favorita.

"Pensé que habías cambiado de idea y te habías marchado," una voz áspera y ronca confeso, y juro por Dios en los cielos que la voz de Sebastian sonaba corrompida en las mañanas. Kurt podía escuchar la patentada sonrisa de Sebastian en el color de su voz, pero Kurt podía detectar otro tono también. Una pequeña capa de ansiedad, como si Sebastian de verdad creyó que Kurt se había ido y lo había abandonado.

"¿En serio?" Kurt giro su palma para tomar las manos de Sebastian, Sebastian entrelazó sus dedos.

"A-ha," Respondió Sebastian, todos los restos de ansiedad desaparecieron de su voz cuando se acercó a Kurt a él, dándole calor. "Pero dejaste tu teléfono en la cama, y toda tu ropa, y dado que esas son dos cosas con las que no podrías vivir, pensé que estabas aquí o habías sido secuestrado."

"No parece como si te hubieras preocupado," Kurt resopló, levantando su barbilla desafiante, sin intención de querer alargar la columna de su cuello.

Sebastian tomó eso como una invitación para presionar un suave beso en la delicada piel bajo la mandíbula de Kurt, justo donde su pulso palpitaba invisible a través de su pálida piel. El beso fue tentativo al principio mientras Sebastian esperaba que Kurt se alejara, pero Kurt no lo hizo. De hecho, se inclinó ante el beso, como una petición en silencio por más, y mientras Sebastian continuaba hablando, recorrió una línea hacía el hombro de Kurt. Esos besos (Kurt contó catorce en total) no era ardientes, ni demasiado atrevidos. Solo pequeños roces de piel contra piel, inocentes y poco exigentes, pero que aun así hacían a Kurt temblar, a veces podían pasar como una reacción ante el frio pero Kurt estaba seguro que Sebastian se daba cuenta.

"He visto músculos en ti, Kurt. Estoy bastante seguro que puedes defenderte," Sebastian murmuró contra el cuello de Kurt entre besos, y podía sentir el cambio en la piel de Kurt mientras temblaba entre cada toque, observaba con los ojos oscurecidos la piel de gallina, pero no dijo nada, optando por guardar la información para más tarde. "Además, me imagine que cualquier movimiento erróneo que arruine tu cabello y acabas con ellos."

Kurt se rió, tratando de no moverse mucho, no quería desalentar a Sebastian de seguir el camino de besos que estaba creando. Sebastian volvió a subir en su cuello, y Kurt no pudo evitar moverse para acomodarse, su cuerpo se movió involuntariamente para alcanzar los labios de Sebastian, ni tampoco pudo evitar el pequeño jadeo que provocaba el tacto en ciertos puntos sensibles, y Sebastian volvía a recorrerlos. Sebastian besó suavemente camino a la boca de Kurt, con los labios abiertos, esperando, pero en el último segundo Kurt se retiró, colocando una mano en su boca para detenerlo. Sebastian se alejó, sorprendido ante el gesto, y observó acusadoramente a Kurt dentro de sus grandes ojos azules.

"¿Qué… no quieres que te bese?"

Kurt escuchó la duda en la pregunta de Sebastian, un delgado hilo de debilidad tiro del pecho de Kurt, enredándose en su corazón, apretándolo.

"¡No!" Kurt dijo rápidamente, su voz ahogada bajo la presión de su mano en sus labios. Sebastian soltó la mano de Kurt y dio un paso atrás, claramente herido. Kurt le dio la espalda al mar, atrapando los brazos de Sebastian en su intento de volverlos a colocar alrededor de su cintura. "Quiero decir, sí, Sebastian. Si, por supuesto que quiero que me beses, es solo que…"

"¿Solo qué, Kurt?" Sebastian demandó un poco más duro, su mandíbula estaba tensa, su espalda rígida y firme, sus ojos fijos sobre la cabeza de Kurt hacia las olas. Kurt suspiró y finalmente miró fijamente al hombre joven frente a él, de pie descalzo en la arena, aún vestido con los pantalones de pijama pero con una sudadera de Dalton sobre su torso. La gorra estaba abajo, y su cabello no estaba cepillado – probablemente solo lo arreglo un poco con sus dedos – pero tenía ese atractivo despreocupado en él. Se veía tan informal, tan cómodo, y calentaba el corazón de Kurt tener la posibilidad de ver a Sebastian así, incluso aunque es este preciso momento este con el ceño tan fruncido que parece que quisiera hervir el mar. Kurt se mordió la urgencia de llamar a Sebastian la reina del drama, dándose cuenta que quizás no tenga ganas de bromas.

"Yo… no me he lavado los dientes aun esta mañana," Kurt tartamudeo, esperando que sonara tan arrepentido como se sentía. La admisión rompió el acero en la mueca de Sebastian, y se trasformó en una ligera sonrisa, moviéndose para encontrar los ojos de Kurt, entrando en su espacio personal y apretando en círculo en su brazos.

"No hay problema," Sebastian murmuró, acercándose a los labios de Kurt, sus ojos se fijaron en el lugar donde Kurt se había estado mordiendo su labio. "Me cepille antes de bajar…"

"Espera," Kurt lo interrumpió, mirando a Sebastian, su voz de repente sonó molesta. "¿Tu pensaste que me había arrancado o había sido secuestrado y te lavaste los dientes antes de venir a buscarme?"

Sebastian giró los ojos con cariño, mordiendo la punta de la nariz de Kurt.

"Te vi desde la ventana, tonto," Sebastian se rió, "así que ya estaba seguro de que no estabas bajo ningún peligro. De todas maneras… me lave los dientes, y tomé de ese asqueroso antiséptico que quema dentro de tu boca y cada terminación nerviosa de tu lengua. Es decir, a través de la propiedad transitiva de la higiene oral, creo que nos cubrí a ambos."

Sebastian sonrió triunfante mientras se acercaba, confiando que había aplastado todas las objeciones de Kurt. Kurt aguanto la respiración, esperando que la boca de Sebastian se acercara lo suficiente como para sentir la frescura de su aliento en su piel.

"Pero, no estoy seguro si así funcionan las propiedades transitivas," Kurt murmuró en voz baja, las palabras eran soplos que cruzaban los labios de Sebastian.

"Hummel," Sebastian dijo firmemente, haciendo que su punto fuera muy claro. "Cállate de una puta vez y bésame."

Sebastian esta vez no dejó que Kurt objetara más, y Kurt tampoco intentó hacerlo, porque este beso era perfecto. No había otra manera de describirlo. Los labios de Sebastian aún estaban cálidos, sin haber estado demasiado tiempo expuestos como los de Kurt, y ellos se movían impecablemente contra los de Kurt. No hubo que ajustarse torpemente, no hubo contratiempos cómicos donde las narices chocan. Encajaban perfectamente, como si estuvieran hechos para besarse entre ellos, como si estos momentos ya estuvieran escritos para ellos, esperando ser interpretados en playas, parques, entre árboles y lluvia. Solo esperando ser encontrados.

Y luego la mano de Sebastian se movió – una dejándose caer en el bolsillo de atrás del jeans de Kurt, apenas siendo capaz de colarse entre el ajustado material; la otra viajo a través de la espalda de Kurt hasta su cuello. Con fuertes y seguros dedos, Sebastian masajeo ahí, masajeando en círculos y ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sebastian no había hecho esto antes?

Porque, Kurt se dio cuenta, esta experiencia es nueva para Sebastian. Estaba experimentando, descubriendo lo que es leer el cuerpo de una manera diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado. Las manos de Kurt se movieron también, no contentas con quedarse en las caderas de Sebastian. Se deslizaron bajo la sudadera de Sebastian, jugando con el dobladillo de la camiseta. Sebastian no rompió el beso pero asintió sutilmente contra la frente de Kurt. Las yemas de los dedos apenas rozaron la piel, y sintió como la respiración de Sebastian se trabó en su garganta. En su mente, Kurt podía aislar el exacto momento cuando le robo todo el aire de los pulmones a Sebastian con un simple toque de sus dedos. El conocimiento de este nuevo poder hacía a Kurt sentirse embriagado, sus mejillas se enrojecieron cuando deslizo sus manos por las líneas musculares de la espalda de Sebastian y éste gimió dentro de la boca de Kurt.

Kurt estaba más que nervioso, inseguro de que hacer o que tan lejos ir, solo vagamente consiente que Sebastian tenía una mano en el bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón, al aire libre, a plena luz del día, pero Kurt no podía sentirse menos preocupado.

"Entonces," Sebastian suspiró entre los labios de Kurt, sin intenciones de alejarse mucho, "¿Esto es algo que hacemos ahora?"

"¿Qué cosa?" Kurt preguntó, feliz de mantener la cercanía de la talentosa boca de Sebastian.

"Besarnos en público," Sebastian murmuró, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

"Difícilmente podría decir que nos estamos besando en público," Kurt argumento. "No hay nadie." Los ojos de Kurt miraron a la derecha y a la izquierda lo máximo que pudo sin alejarse del rostro de Sebastian. "Uh… ¿Por qué no hay nadie aquí?"

"Bueno, bebe, primero, apenas son las seis de la mañana. Y lo otro es que esta es una playa privada."

"¿Pla-playa privada?" Kurt tartamudeo. Apenas podía comprender en su mente toda la riqueza que ha visto de la familia Smythe, pero esto… nunca pensó que alguien podría poseer una playa, excepto esas islas del pacifico que siempre parecen estar en venta, pero incluso con eso, ni aunque seas Tom Hanks. Kurt no estaba tan asombrado como para no apreciar el atractivo de una playa privada, y repentinamente un número de su lista de asuntos pendientes vino a su mente –#71 'Sexo en la playa'.

"Si," Sebastian rió gentilmente, esa risa genuina que Kurt tanto amaba. "Bueno, casi privada, por un par de millas al menos hasta que un banco de arena choca con la costa Crystal. La playa Atlantic es separada de nosotros por una corta valla de metal y una señal. La gente la salta de vez en cuando."

Sebastian levantó su cabeza ante el irregular sonido de algo golpeando la superficie, y levantó una ceja desviando su mirada hacia un punto detrás de la cabeza de Kurt.

"Como, aparentemente, esas chicas Amish lo hacen." Sebastian hizo un gesto con la barbilla hacia donde Kurt no había mirado. Un pequeño sonido de confusión hizo que Sebastian girara el cuerpo de Kurt suavemente. Kurt vio a dos chicas, de no más de dieciséis años, saludando como locas hacia la dirección de los chicos, vestían trágicamente el más apagado verde militar que Kurt haya visto. Bailaban descalzas en la arena húmeda, dejando que las olas las alcancen, y luego corriendo para seguirlas de vuelta. Kurt se encogió cuando se dio cuenta que sus vestidos rápidamente se estaban mojando con el agua salada, sabiendo que la tela estará arruinada cuando se seque, aunque quizás eso sea algo positivo. Pero a pesar de lo horrible de su elección en moda (y sí, Kurt se dio cuenta que básicamente no tenían que decir sobre eso), lucían felices, libres, encantando a Kurt con una risa contagiosa.

"Rumspringa," Sebastian dijo, presionando la espalda de Kurt de nuevo con su pecho mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

"Gesundheit," Kurt respondió.

"No. Ellos están aquí por rumspringa." Sebastian le dio un breve beso en el pelo a Kurt, y Kurt se recostó para amoldarse al cuerpo de Sebastian. "Si te molestan, podemos decirles que vuelvan al otro lado de la valla, pero probablemente no que queden por mucho."

"Está bien," Kurt dijo. "¿Qué es eso?"

"¿Qué cosa? ¿La valla?"

"No." Kurt se giró y golpeo a Sebastian en el brazo, sonriendo cuando escucho el quejido petulante, "¡Ow!"

"Rumspringa," Kurt repitió. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Es una cosa de los Amish al llegar a la mayoría de edad," Sebastian explicó. Intentó soltarse de Kurt para sobar su brazo adolorido, pero Kurt no lo dejo, agarrándolo de las muñecas firmemente y encerrándolas de nuevo alrededor de su cintura. Kurt podía sentir la risa de Sebastian resonar en todo su cuerpo. "Estos chicos Amish abandonan sus granjas y experimentan vivir en la ciudad. Ya sabes, ver de primera mano los peligros de nuestra malvado y corrupto estilo de vida, y luego regresan a arar los campos y a construir graneros."

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?" Kurt dijo, preguntándose si algunos de los chicos Amish había aprendido algo de 'el corrupto estilo de vida' gracias a Sebastian mientras vacacionaba.

"Julian conoció a una par de ellos hace un tiempo. Me dijo que habían dos cosas que los chicos Amish hacían cuando venían a la costa."

"¿Y eso era?" Kurt sintió como si le estuvieran tirando un diente, obteniendo las respuestas de Sebastian poco a poco.

"Bueno, lo primero obviamente es ver el océano." Kurt podía escuchar a Sebastian girar los ojos.

"¿Y lo segundo?"

"Fiestas… sexo… drogas y alcohol."

Kurt asintió.

"Esas son cuatro cosas," dijo, contándolas con los dedos para que Sebastian pudiera verlo.

"Si, pero, como que vienen todas juntas." Sebastian mordisqueó la oreja de Kurt, encantando cuando Kurt saltó un poco hacia sus brazos.

Kurt observó a las chicas agitar sus brazos de nuevo, esta vez despidiéndose, caminando hacia la valla que conducía al lado público de la playa. A Kurt no le importó que esas chicas inocentes y de grandes ojos pronto estarían a la caza de drogas y sexo. Se están independizando, yendo contra las tradiciones, liberándose de las ataduras de la sociedad opresiva y controlada por la religión, y esperando que encuentren el coraje para explorar un nuevo estilo de moda. Kurt sintió un inesperado sentido de camaradería con ellas. Kurt las observó alejarse, con un último aleteo de sus faldas azotando mientras se perdían de vista.

Un cómodo silencio cayo entre ellos, y Kurt se hundió en el, feliz de saber que aun podía compartir esos momentos, que aún podían ser ellos mismos, cuando podían conversar y coquetearse y molestarse y a veces solo disfrutar el silencio.

Pero Kurt también ya estaba listo para independizarse.

"¿Así que, que quieres hacer hoy?" Kurt preguntó, saltando con entusiasmo sobre la punta de sus pies ante la idea del principio de sus vacaciones.

"Bueno, necesitamos ir por comida porque estuve revisando y todo lo comestible que tenemos es una bolsa de galletas a medio comer y una lata de queso."

"Suena maravilloso," Kurt se burló juguetón.

"Aparte de eso, estaba esperando que me dejaras jugar a ser capitán del crucero." Sebastian se balanceo lentamente al ritmo de las olas, el agua chocaba más sutil mientras el tiempo pasaba y mucho más lejos de la costa. Kurt cerró sus ojos y se movió con él, dejando que Sebastian lo guie, incluso aunque se trate de un marco pequeño en la arena. "Hay un par de cosas que absolutamente no podemos hacer hasta que todos estén aquí, pero si no te molesta seguirme la corriente, tuve un repentino golpe de inspiración mientras tú estabas aquí jugando en la arena…"

"Oh por favor dime que eso no es un código para decir que 'tuviste una idea mientras te estabas masturbando'" Kurt gruñó.

Sebastian se rió, sus hombros temblaban, su cuerpo entero vibraba, y Kurt sintió orgullo de ser el causante de provocar eso en él.

"Aun con lo sexi que suena… no." Sebastian volvió a girar a Kurt para atraparlo entre sus brazos. "Solo confía en mí. ¿okay?"

Los ojos verdes de él eran suaves, su rostro casi suplicante, pidiéndole a Kurt sin palabras que lo dejara hacer esto a su manera, dándole la oportunidad de intentarlo y hacerlo bien.

Kurt suspiró dramáticamente, girando el cuello en sus hombros.

"Oh, está bien," Kurt gimió. "Si es tan importante para ti… especialmente dado que todos sabemos que tengo un amplio y profundo conocimiento de todas las cosas que pueden suceder aquí."

Aunque para ser totalmente honestos, Kurt sí tenía algo en mente, e incluso aunque su rostro estaba entumecido por el frio, pudo sentir como sus mejillas se volvían más rojas que un cartel de 'pare'. Sebastian se di cuenta del sonrojo, viendo inmediatamente como avanzaba hacia su cuello hasta las raíces de su cabellera. Ladeo su cabeza curiosamente, esperando a que Kurt siguiera hablando, pero los labios de Kurt permanecieron cerrados.

Sebastian empezó a caminar hacia atrás, guiando a Kurt a lo largo del sendero de vuelta a la casa.

"Entonces arreglémonos para salir a la carretera. Tenemos aproximadamente una hora de viaje al interior, y sería buena idea empezar antes que haga demasiada calor."

Kurt asintió, enfriando un poco el color de sus mejillas mientras intentaba adivinar que tendría planeado Sebastian. Hicieron su camino de regreso en silencio mientras la mente de Kurt se llenaba de posibilidades. Justo antes de alcanzar la habitación, Sebastian se giró y se topó con Kurt nariz con nariz.

"Oh, y Kurt…" Sebastian susurró, su voz era casi un ronroneo. "Vístete para ponerte sucio."

Kurt quería oponerse a la idea de ponerse sucio, pero las palabras no tenían sentido, se alojaron en la garganta y se detuvieron al sur de sus cuerdas vocales ante la sutil ardiente mirada de Sebastian.

Repentinamente, ponerse sucio no sonaba como una cosa tan indeseable.


	2. Capitulo 23b

**Nota de la traductora: **_Este fic también lo estoy subiendo en una cuenta de tumblr usando el mismo tag de la autora, asi que denle reblog y like para que la autora vea que lo están leyendo. Aquí va el link leby-traducciones.(tumblr).(c)om/post/79978617213/a-change-in-the-weather-au-23b-traduccion. Subiré la tercera parte y final del capitulo 23 lo antes posible. _

* * *

**Nota del autor:**_ Quiero tomarme un momento para explicar mi línea de pensamiento aquí, dado que algunas personas van a leer esto y van a estar curiosos. Veo esta semana en la casa en la playa como un intento de Sebastian de conquistar a Kurt, con lo cual no está familiarizado. No trataría a Kurt como había tratado a sus otras conquistas. Quiere hacer que cada día sea algo especial, y algunas veces, puede fallar. Va a ser lindo e incómodo, y terminara con un gran evento mientras se acerca el fin de la semana y la familia se les una. Así que por favor tengan eso en mente, y también sepan que las preguntas que tengan serán respondidas en los próximos capítulos. Esta es la segunda porción del capítulo 23; el resto lo estaré posteando al final de la semana._

* * *

Sebastian tomó su bolso y se dirigió al baño, disparándole a Kurt otro guiño lento y sugestivo y una seductora sonrisa. Exteriormente, Kurt giró los ojos con una actitud poco impresionada, pero en su pecho, su corazón latía contra su caja torácica y el aire frío con la brisa de mar girando en la habitación, repentinamente se sintió asfixiante y opresiva. Kurt tragó fuerte para aliviar la tensión en su garganta, y sacudió su cabeza, tratando de volver a sus sentidos. Tomo su equipaje en la esquina de su habitación, y su foco volvió a los misteriosos planes de Sebastian para el día.

_Ensuciarse._

Kurt abrió su primer bolso y rebusco a través de el, pasando por alto su propia ropa hacia la pila que pidió prestada de Puck y Finn enterrada debajo de lo demás. Aun con lo atractiva que la invitación de Sebastian era, no era suficiente para sacrificar su propia ropa casual menos su ropa de diseñador. Especialmente no, si por ejemplo, parte de su ropa termina siendo desprendida, Kurt imaginó, el solo pensamiento hizo que sus mejillas fueran de pálidas a rosadas. Sonrió, pellizcando su labio inferior entre sus dientes mientras se permitía un momento para entretener su mente de pensamientos reproduciéndose en su cabeza como el tráiler de una película; sin dejarse disfrutar los detalles, solo lo suficiente con las partes más sabrosas. Últimamente, solo estar alrededor de Sebastian traía estos pensamientos que disparaban el frente de su imaginación, lo que no le molestaba mucho. Pero lo que se había comenzado a transformar en algo molesto era el hecho de que no podía controlar sus pensamientos… o el efecto que ellos traían.

Cuando se había sentido atraído a alguien en el pasado, todo lo que conllevaba eran ensoñaciones donde se sentía feliz de permanecer en un lugar integró, antiguo, algo como un musical del siglo 20 – algo dulce y edificante, con una escandalosa tomada de manos, un beso robado o dos, y un gigantesco número musical al final. Hasta cierto punto también así eran los pensamientos por Sebastian, así que era lindo saber que algunas cosas no habían cambiado. Pero cada vez más, lo tierno se volvía sexi, el tomarse de las manos se volvía sórdido y mordaz, y el número musical se transformaba en el sonido de fondo de algo mucho más subido de tono.

Algo un poco más sucio, de ahí su dilema actual.

Kurt se abotono los pantalones fácilmente, frunciendo el ceño un poco ante el ajuste – un poco más holgado para su gusto, pero aun funcionaba, con una elegancia robusta. Mientras Kurt terminaba de vestirse, sus ojos vagaron hacia la cama abandonada, el edredón aun enredado y torcido. Alargo su mano y paso sus dedos a lo largo del lugar de Sebastian, siguiendo las caídas y curvas donde sus vueltas en el sueño habían dejado marcas de su cuerpo. Kurt siguió la desaliñada huella de la almohada, una marca recordatoria de donde la cabeza de Sebastian había yacido. Kurt se imaginó a Sebastian recostado ahí, visiono volver a encaramarse debajo de las sabanas, recibido por una sensual sonrisa y unos ojos claros como el mar y tan jodidamente acogedores. La mente de Kurt no espero mucho tiempo para agregar el resto. Para su propio disgusto, creyó haber gemido. Se mordió su propia lengua rápidamente, esperando que el sonido sordo no fuera suficientemente fuerte como para que Sebastian escuchara, y se preguntó cuándo exactamente se había convertido en un adolescente. ¿Dónde todas estas desenfrenadas hormonas se habían escondido?

Un golpeteo persistente en la puerta rompió las fantasías de Kurt. Se volvió hacia el espejo más cercano para darse una final valoración y cuando sus ojos vagaron a través de su cuerpo desde la cabeza a sus pies, entró en pánico. Podía perdonar el pelo al viento, pero un más obvio mal paso era su parcial erección, visible incluso en los holgados pantalones. La mente de Kurt se retorció buscando una rápida solución (saltar a la ventana vino desesperadamente a su mente y entonces supo que estaba condenado). Sebastian abrió la puerta sin invitación y Kurt se alejó rápidamente de la cama hacia la ventana, manteniéndolo a su espalda en su intento de no ser atrapado. Kurt respiro profundamente el aire penetrante que entraba de la ventana abierta, tratando de calmar sus impulsos, ignorando el hedor de la marea baja y la manera en que el viento parecía aún más decidido en destruir su peinado.

Sebastian entro de lleno en la habitación, vestido simplemente con unos pantalones claros y rasgados de mezclilla y una camiseta descolorida. Arrojó su bolso en la esquina al lado de la pirámide de bolsos de Kurt. Sus ojos se encontraron brevemente, y aunque Kurt cruzaba los dedos invisiblemente esperando en contra de toda esperanza que su alejamiento haya sido sutil y relajado como pretendía, podía ver el brillo burlón en los ojos de Sebastian que le decían que había visto su súbita reacción. La sonrisa de Sebastian creció divertida, no era una sonrisa malvada detrás de Kurt, manteniendo un brazo de distancia de él para apreciar mejor la vista de Kurt por detrás.

"No te hubiera tomado con un chico que le gusta el camuflaje o Fall Out Boys," Sebastian observo el poco usual (para Kurt, al menos) atuendo.

"Bueno, no es exactamente mi ropa," Kurt explico, feliz de ver que su voz podía permanecer fría y no afectada bajo la presión. "Mi actual atuendo es cortesía de Noah Puckerman." Kurt recibió un levantamiento de cejas de parte de Sebastian como si estuviera reevaluando la ropa de Kurt. Confiado de tener su cuerpo un poco más bajo su control, Kurt se alejó de la ventana para mirar libremente a Sebastian. "No me indicaste exactamente de cuanto nivel de suciedad esperabas exponerme, y no podía arriesgar mi ropa por tus caprichos, ¿cierto?"

Kurt no se perdió la manera en que los ojos de Sebastian se perdieron en la curva de su cadera derecha, su lengua mojo sus secos labios. Ambas acciones podían no estar conectadas, Kurt pensó, pero considerando la reacción de Kurt ante el pequeño contacto con el hueso de la cadera de Sebastian haciendo los golpeados sobre su cuerpo, lo dudo seriamente, y sus mejillas ardieron más.

Para la sorpresa de Kurt, Sebastian se burló.

"Mira, sé que tú y Puck tiene una clase de acuerdo en andarse acurrucando," gruñó, "pero por favor dime que no te entró calor solo por usar sus pantalones."

La mente de Kurt inmediatamente se olvidó del problema en sus pantalones al escuchar el tono en la voz de Sebastian. Kurt estaba seguro que había detectado algo de cariño cuando Sebastian se refirió a Puck. ¿Cuándo empezó eso? Kurt se preguntó. Lo más probable era que fuera cuando Puck escolto a la salida del cuello a cierto idiota borracho en la fiesta de Julian; la misma noche en que habían terminado durmiendo apilados en la cama de Sebastian. Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír pensando en lo fácil que sería; la presencia de Sebastian en su vida, deslizándose sin problemas entre su grupo de amigos, porque en realidad los amigos de Kurt eran su familia. Sería lindo si hubiera un espacio disponible para Sebastian también ahí.

Si sus amigos se comportaran tan bien con el asunto como lo habían hecho Puck y Finn… y si Sebastian quiere incluirse.

Kurt podía haber inventado un sin número de excusas para su actual estado de excitación, pero en vez de eso, se recuperó con una sonrisa descarada, posando con arrogancia con las manos en sus caderas.

"¿Celoso?"

Sebastian se encogió de hombros, pero Kurt podía ver la manera en que sus ojos verdes se alejaron de su cuerpo que Sebastian tenía un propio escenario inventado en su cabeza ante la causa de la condición de Kurt, y da la impresión de no estar muy feliz con eso.

"Para nada," Sebastian dijo, tomando su bolso de nuevo y hurgando en el, completamente centrado en la búsqueda de algo que al parecer era de tan extrema importancia que no podía siquiera levantar los ojos para mirar a Kurt. Kurt suspiró. Esta era la parte en donde iba a tener que aprender sobre este nuevo acuerdo entre los dos. Las burlas y los comentarios crueles eran parte de lo que eran juntos. De hecho, (y Kurt nunca pensó que se vería admitiéndolo) era parte de uno de los pilares en la relación que tenían. Empezó por eso, creció de ahí, y Kurt esperaba no perder eso. Pero al parecer, el impenetrable Sebastian tenía puntos débiles, y Kurt necesitaba aprender a usarlos como el remate de una broma.

"Y que si te digo," Kurt comenzó, buscando encantar, "que estaba imaginando volver a la cama contigo y pasar el resto de la tarde ahí"

Se desplazó al lado de Sebastian, sus manos se arrastraron en su espalda y sobre sus hombros, masajeando lentamente. Sebastian al principio no reacciono, pareció ni siquiera entender lo que quería decir, pero luego su sonrisa torcida comenzó a tirar de la esquina de su boca.

"Diría que no te libraras de lo que tengo planeado tan fácilmente."

Sebastian sacó una gran botella amarilla, y la sacudió frente a la cara de Kurt.

"Recomiendo protección solar," Sebastian continuo, "El sol de mediodía puede ser un poco maligno."

"Awww," Kurt bromeó. "¿Te preocupa que me queme?"

"Me preocupa más que te achicharres y tenga que pasar el resto de la semana escuchándote quejarte cada vez que intente tocarte."

Sebastian abrió la tapa de la botella y agarró la mano de Kurt. Kurt intentó alejarla, pero los dedos de Sebastian que estaban envueltos en su muñeca eran más fuertes. Sebastian soltó una loción espesa en la palma de Kurt. Kurt sacó la lengua en una mueca de disgusto, y Sebastian se rió, recolectando la mitad con sus propios dedos, con intenciones de untársela en su propia piel, pero deteniéndose un momento para marcar la nariz de Kurt.

Kurt disfrutaba esto, las bromas y las burlas, esa fácil manera de comunicarse entre burlas y golpes, sabiendo que sin importar donde esta semana los lleve; aun pueden seguir siendo esto – Kurt y Sebastian, lo que eran antes de enamo… de gustarse de esta manera (Kurt se seguía corrigiendo). No era necesario convertirse en una extraña amalgama solo para estar juntos. Kurt no necesitaba cambiar para encajar con Sebastian.

De alguna manera, Kurt y Sebastian siempre habían encajado.

* * *

Kurt se había resistido a abandonar la playa con ese océano detrás, pero en el fondo estaba intrigado por lo que Sebastian tenía planeado para su primer día. Alejándose de la Costa Oceánica, la arena se volvía asfalto, y daba a una carretera flaqueada por enormes extensiones de verde. De muchas maneras se parecía a las áreas más rurales de Ohio, pero Kurt sabía en el fondo de su alma que no lo era. No lo iban a engañar. Podía sentir la distancia en su piel. Podía oler la diferencia en el aire, el que parecía ser más limpio y dulce, llevando en ella gotas de palomitas de maíz y el aroma de flores silvestres.

Había algo refrescante en el hecho de dejar su vida detrás, con todos los obstáculos y complicaciones por un tiempo. Hacía que todo pareciera fresco y nuevo; un nuevo comienzo, como si todo fuera posible. Podía hacer algo bueno con él mismo con este tiempo lejos de todo; podía ser alguien más a como siempre, más honesto consigo mismo, destacarse más, más pretencioso.

¡Un salud por el nuevo Kurt Hummel!

Mientras la aceptación para esta nueva aventura empezaba a llenarlo, se preguntó por un breve y amargo momento si estos pensamientos había tenido Blaine cuando salió de ese avión y vio su primera visión de California, con nuevos prospectos y oportunidades esperando por él – nuevos amigos, nuevas experiencias… un nuevo interés amoroso.

Kurt se forzó por alejar esos pensamientos y enfocarse únicamente en lo bueno que lo rodeaba. Giró su cabeza y observo a Sebastian conducir. Las ventanas estaban abajo, y el viento soplaba su pelo y su rostro. Parecía sereno, en sus propios pensamientos mientras su mirada se perdía en la distancia con una secreta sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Kurt nunca se dio cuenta lo íntimo que podía ser compartir el silencio con alguien. Sin necesidad de una conversación para hacer las cosas tolerables, solo existir en el mismo espacio, juntos y sentirse completo, en paz. Sebastian movió su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Kurt y sonreír aún más ampliamente, alejando todos los pensamientos de Blaine y California tan rápido como si Sebastian hubiera tomado su mente y borrado todas las imágenes con el movimiento de su mano.

Como Sebastian había predicho, empezó el calor temprano. Perlas de sudor se acumulaban a lo largo de sus hombros debajo de su camiseta prestada y corría una línea tortuosa a través de su espalda. El viento que soplaba a través de la ventana abierta del Mustang no hacía más que empujar el calor hacia adentro, pero había un acuerdo silencioso sobre no cerrar la ventana en favor del aire acondicionado. El viento azotando a su alrededor, recorriendo su piel, hacía sentir a Kurt libre de preocupaciones, y en este punto estaba dispuesto a sufrir cualquier insignificante inconveniencia con tal de mantener esa sensación por más tiempo.

Mientras más manejaban, Kurt más se daba cuenta de que no había nada, literalmente nada, excepto por granjas y hierba y flores silvestres en millas, y Kurt se empezó a preocupar sobre el real significado detrás de las palabras 'ponerse sucio'. Sebastian no veía a Kurt como el tipo de chico agricultor, pero aún era una posibilidad. Al menos, Kurt esperaba. ¿Qué más se hace en una granja? ¿Leche? ¿Recolectar huevos? ¿Alimentar a los cerdos? Frunció el ceño ante la idea de usar botas de goma altas y vagar entre el barro y la mierda de un animal que pasa todo el día en su propia suciedad.

Después de una hora de viaje a través de la gran muralla de verde, Kurt se sobresaltó al ver un cartel de madera rustica apoyado en un poste clavado en el suelo que decía "The Busy Bee – 5 millas". Se sorprendió aún más cuando empezó a girar fuera de la carretera.

"Uh… ¿The Busy Bee?" Kurt estiró el cuello para mirar más allá de la señal, esperando encontrar algo más escondido a plena vista lo cual sea su real destino; alguna otra señal de civilización. Incluso podría conformarse con tiendas en descuento (pero entonces, desde cuando elegir una tienda es descuento sería conformarse).

"Sip," Sebastian dijo, y esa sola silaba aplasto la esperanza de Kurt.

"Como… ¿abejas?" Kurt lo miró boquiabierto. "¿Esos pequeños insectos alados que pican?"

Sebastian lo miró de reojo y se rió.

"Si, Kurt, abejas." Sebastian tenía una mirada de suficiencia en su rostro que Kurt no podía identificar. Parecía orgulloso consigo mismo, y Kurt no podía entender por qué.

"Así que, manejamos más de una hora… con un calor cercano al de Mercurio… ¿para ver abejas?" Kurt echaba chispas por los ojos, pero a pesar de todo tenía que admitir que era lindo y algo completamente distinto a Sebastian, aunque aún no entendía que había pasado por la mente de Sebastian cuando eligió esto como su primera excursión. "¿Y si me pican?" Kurt se quejó, tratando de bromear más que provocar a Sebastian. "¿Y si soy alérgico?"

"Te haré respiración boca a boca," Sebastian respondió sin problemas con un movimiento de cejas sugerente.

"Si, como si eso fuera a ayudar cuando tenga la garganta cerrada a causa de la inflamación," Kurt coloco sus brazos en su pecho para dar más énfasis.

"Mira," Sebastian dijo, su voz sonaba tensa como si tratara de no seguir el humor de Kurt. "¡Sé que no eres alérgico a las MALDITAS abejas!"

La convicción de Sebastian ante esa declaración fue extraña. Kurt no era alérgico, pero no lo había sabido hasta unos meses antes de la graduación. La única persona que sabía esta información era Blaine, quien había estado con Kurt cuando lo picaron, en el trasero, durante su intento casi fallido por cruzar el numero #26 de su lista – 'Nadar desnudo.'

Lo cual significaba que Blaine le había dicho a Sebastian que lo había picado… en el trasero.

Kurt se debatió entre correr a California inmediatamente y estrangular a cierto ex Warbler, o morir de total y absoluta mortificación.

Kurt sintió al Mustang estacionarse a un lado de la carretera mientras Sebastian empezaba bajar la velocidad y detenerse. Kurt ya estaba pensando en una inapropiada manera de expresar sus objeciones ante ese conocimiento de Sebastian ante la humillación de Kurt solo para saber qué diría Sebastian, pero por la manera en que la quijada de Sebastian estaba apretada, sus ojos duros, y un pequeño tono rojo en sus mejillas, le dio a Kurt un momento de pausa. Una inesperada mirada de abatimiento nublaba los penetrantes ojos verdes de Sebastian, pero solo fue por un segundo. Y no era algo de decepción como, 'Oh bueno, esto fue una mala idea, más suerte la próxima vez,'. Era más bien una expresión como 'Soy el idiota más idiota del mundo,". Le recordó a Kurt la mirada de Sebastian la noche en el restaurant de sushi en Columbus, cuando Sebastian accidentalmente roció su camisa con salsa roja y derramó un vaso de agua en su regazo. Repentinamente Kurt sintió la necesidad de pedir perdón por su respuesta.

Sebastian respiró profundamente, sus ojos escanearon la tierra a su alrededor – la pacífica, cruda, natural y abandonada carretera que se extendía por millas y millas. Kurt podía decir por la manera en que los ojos de Sebastian se movían de un lado a otro que estaba pensando, calculando algo.

"¿Alguna idea?" Sebastian dijo al final.

"¿Sobre qué?" Kurt respondió inocentemente, esperando poder terminar con la inexplicable mirada de decepción de Sebastian.

"Sobre donde vamos a ir ahora," Sebastian resopló, levantando sus manos al aire y dejándolas caer en su regazo, aferrando sus manos a los muslos.

"Quiero ir ahí," Kurt dijo, señalando afuera de la ventana con el tono de un niño petulante en un intento de calmar el humor de Sebastian. Sebastian abrió unos incrédulos ojos hacia Kurt.

"Pero, yo pensé…" tartamudeó, lo cual hizo a Kurt soltar una sonrisa que intentó lucir como inocente pero falló. "¿Y que fue todo eso de que te van a picar y de ser alérgico?"

"Eso no significa que no quiera ir." Kurt se encogió de hombros. No podía detener la sonrisa que crecía en él, pero lucho como loco por contener la carcajada que estaba atorada en su garganta.

Sebastian frunció el ceño, pero Kurt podía ver la sonrisa en su rostro.

"Kurt Hummel," Sebastian dijo, girando la llave del encendido y volviendo el Mustang a la vida, "Espero que te pique una en el culo."

"No sería la primera vez." Kurt siguió con los ojos fijos en Sebastian mientras volvía a colocar el auto en la carretera, adorando la sonrisa de Sebastian, esa sonrisa genuina que derretía a Kurt; esa que sabía solo guardaba para él. Esa sonrisa le daba valentía, lo llenaba de poder, ante la manera en que se iluminaba el rostro de Sebastian. Se inclinó levemente, agitando sus pestañas.

"Si algo así pasa, ¿lo besarías para que se sane?"

La respuesta de Sebastian fue un ruido quebrado, entre un quejido y en gruñido que inundaba a Kurt, le daba un hormigueo en su piel.

"Lo que quieras, bebe," Sebastian dijo finalmente, lanzándole un guiñó.

* * *

Sebastian tomó la salida cuando se cruzó con una versión más grande del cartel que vieron primero; viejo y desvanecido, con una abeja dibujada señalándoles la dirección, pero dándoles la bienvenida de una manera campestre. El camino cambió de negro a sucio, forzando a Sebastian a subir la ventana para evitar que el auto se llene de polvo y grava. Encendió el aire acondicionado y el flujo de aire fresco que lleno el auto les ofreció inmediatamente el alivio del abrazador y seco aire de afuera. Kurt se deslizo en su asiento, dejando que el aire le llene el rostro, el suspiro de alivio que escapo de sus labios bordeo lo pornográfico.

"¿Mejor?" Sebastian pregunto, pero la pregunta era meramente retórica. El suspiro de Kurt definitivamente no pasó desapercibido por Sebastian. Su cuerpo entero respondió, y repentinamente Sebastian se sintió como un imbécil, llevándolos al calor después de la sugerencia de Kurt de 'quedarse en la cama en la playa' era, por lejos, la mejor sugerencia. Se frotó el sudor de su rostro con una mano; deslizo sus dedos a través del rígido y polvoriento seguro; y luego se limpió sus manos en los pantalones. Los ojos de Kurt siguieron el movimiento y se encogió ante el camino de lodo marrón que la mano de Sebastian dejo en sus pantalones claros.

"Realmente no eres la clase de personas que sale mucho, ¿cierto, Hummel?" Sebastian bromeó ante el rostro de disgusto de Kurt.

"Muy perceptivo, Smythe," Kurt musitó, volviendo su atención hacia fuera de la ventana del auto ante el nuevo escenario. "¿Cuál fue tu primera pista?"

Los ojos de Kurt escanearon el ambiente pintoresco de la finca frente a ellos, dándose cuenta que esta era definitivamente una granja de trabajo – no era algo decorado para los clientes, con excepción de la señal en la carretera. Varios pequeños y blanquecinos graneros de pie formando un cuadrado, y en la esquina, construido para parecer un puesto de comercio antiguo pero que más parecía una idea de último minuto, se encontraba un pequeño puesto callejero que vendía frascos de miel junto con algunos productos de temporada y flores.

Perturbaba la mente de Kurt; era algo tan estilo La Casa En La Pradera, y para nada como Sebastian.

"¿Cómo diablos encontraste este lugar?" Kurt preguntó, tratando de imaginarse a Sebastian en su teléfono, googleando 'granjas de abejas'.

"He pasado por aquí un par de veces con mi familia, pero nunca me detuve a mirar alrededor." Sebastian dejó el auto detenido en un improvisado estacionamiento que más que nada era un espacio limpio de hierbas con líneas echas con tiza que indicaba los espacios. Paró el motor y sacó las llaves del encendido mientras que un dudoso Kurt miraba incrédulo.

"¿De verdad vamos a entrar?" Kurt preguntó.

"De verdad vamos a entrar," Sebastian respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

"¿Esto no es una broma?"

Sebastian dejó caer la cabeza hacía atrás contra el asiento.

"Esto no es una broma, Kurt," Sebastian gruñó. "Ahora sal del auto."

Kurt esperó por un momento, para ver si Sebastian estaba diciendo la verdad, pero solo una mirada de sus determinados ojos verdes le dijo a Kurt que no era una broma, pero por otro lado, Sebastian tampoco se movía para salir del vehículo. En vez de eso, sus ojos se movieron entre la guantera y Kurt como si Sebastian estuviera tomando una decisión sobre algo. Pasó su mano frente a Kurt y alcanzó el compartimiento, metió su mano, tomó algo, y lo saco rápidamente, su puño estaba firme alrededor del objeto que metió en el bolsillo de sus pantalones sin dejar que Kurt lo vea. Desde lo que alcanzó a ver, parecía un lápiz, pero ¿por qué Sebastian se comportaría así por un lápiz?, Kurt no tenía ni la más remota idea. Sebastian cerró la guantera y le mostró la puerta a Kurt.

"Muévete Kurt, no voy a acarrearte."

Kurt abrió la puerta del auto y salió dramáticamente, refunfuñando, pero Sebastian hizo un show más grande pretendiendo no oír. Bajaron por el sucio camino en silencio, Kurt un poco abatido en su confusión, robándole miradas al rostro de Sebastian que se encontraba completamente sin expresión, pero si Kurt tuviera que resumirlo sería una mezcla de nerviosismo, excitación y anticipación. Kurt estaba abrumado por la curiosidad, muriendo por saber exactamente qué era lo que vio en el como para pensar que era el tipo de persona para una granja de abejas, pero la pregunta paso a segundo plano ante la aparición de una mujer pequeña y redonda en unos jeans mal ajustados y una blusa abotonada de franela corriendo hacia ellos, su rostro rojo remolacha les sonreía como si no hubiera visto a nadie en décadas.

"Bienvenidos a The Busy Bee," jadeó, agitándose frenéticamente, añadiendo un énfasis extra en la palabra 'bee' cuando hablaba. "Soy Beatrice, y seré su guía hoy."

"Hola Beatrice," los dos chicos respondieron el unísono un poco confundidos, pero Beatrice aplaudió emocionada. Tan pronto como la intrépida mujer los guiaba por el camino, Kurt giró alrededor de Sebastian con una mirada suplicante. Sebastian respondió con un golpe no muy sutil en su trasero.

"¿Caballeros están aquí por el tour?" Beatrice les gritó sobre su hombro, mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse que sus dos huéspedes estaban siguiéndola.

"Pues sí" Sebastian dijo hacía Kurt quien sacudía la cabeza negando. Agarró a Kurt del codo, forzándolo a mantener el ritmo, sus hombros temblaban en una risa silenciosa.

"Te odio," Kurt susurró en voz baja mientras se tropezaba involuntariamente al tratar de darle una patada en el tobillo a Kurt y soltando un garabato cuando no lo logró.

Se detuvieron en una de las primeras casas blancas. Beatrice desapareció adentro por un momento y volvió con una pila de ropa sobre sus brazos. Sebastian sonrió ante la cara que puso Kurt cuando ella les tendió un par de overoles extra grandes.

"¿Dónde está tu maquinita para hacer brillos cuando uno la necesita, huh, bebe?"

Kurt quería oponerse a usar una ropa de segunda mano, pero se mordió la lengua, reprimiendo la urgencia de burlarse del apagado par de overoles. Algo sobre ellos, el pesado color sepia, gastado por los años y la cantidad de manos tirando de la tela, desvanecida por el calor del sol del verano, desencadeno un recuerdo. Al principio fue apenas un susurró, algo que dio vueltas en su cabeza mientras se colocaba el overol sobre su ropa, encogiéndose un poco al pensar en toda la gente sucia que debe haber transpirado en esa ropa. Puso las mangas sobre sus brazos, esperando que Sebastian rompa el silencio con una oportuna broma sobre lo mucho que se demora en estar listo, pero cuando vio a Sebastian de pie a unos metros de él, completamente vestido y sosteniendo su capucha bajo el brazo, la mirada en sus ojos era de interés… o quizás expectación. Como si estuviera esperando por una respuesta a una pregunta interna.

Kurt ajusto el cuello del traje. Sacó el pelo de su rostro y se colocó la capucha en la cabeza.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno," Beatrice comentó, mientras afirmaba el velcro del cuello de su traje y se colocaba la capucha sobre su entrecano y rizado cabello. "Ustedes son el par de chicos más guapos que han venido a ver a una abeja vomitar."

Eso es.

Ese fue el comentario que abrió las puertas y un torrente de reprimidos recuerdos lo inundaron.

"_¡Kurt! ¡Cariño! ¡Ten cuidado con la cantidad de azúcar en polvo que colocas en esos buñuelos!"_

_Kurt suspiró, pero no mostró signos de detenerse._

"_¡Pero, mamá! Así son mejores."_

_Elizabeth rescató el colador de las manos de su precioso niñito._

"_El control de las porciones es la clave," subrayó. "Toma, ¿Por qué no colocas el colador allá y empezamos a trabajar en el glaseado de miel?"_

"_Mamá…" Kurt se quedó mirando sus dedos, observando el polvo de color blanco que se convertía en una pasta dulce mientras se enrollaba en sus dedos. "¿De dónde viene la miel?"_

_Kurt miró a su mama, su paciente sonrisa se volvió más traviesa._

"_¿De verdad quieres saber?" Preguntó, inclinándose más cerca como si estuviera a punto de decir un secreto muy bien guardado._

_Kurt asintió entusiasmado, sus ojos azules brillaban de emoción._

"_¿De verdad, de verdad quieres saber?"_

"_Si, mami," Kurt rió, acercándose más para no perderse ninguna palabra._

_Los ojos de su mamá brillaban mientras se acercaban lo más cerca de su oído que podía y susurraba, "¡Es el vómito de una abeja!"_

_Kurt se alejó, y la mirada de horror e incredulidad en sus ojos hizo a su mama doblarse de risa._

"_¡Estas mintiendo!" Kurt jadeó; molesto de que su mamá no solo lo molestara sino que también se burlara de él._

_Elizabeth podía leer todo eso en la manera en que el rostro de Kurt cayó, y su labio inferior salía en un pequeño puchero._

"_Oh, cariño," murmuró, colocando a su hijo en su regazo y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él. "Hablo en serio. Es verdad."_

_Kurt miró a su mamá, tratando de buscar la mentira en las arrugas de la esquina de sus ojos, o en la sonrisa torcida en sus labios. Pero no estaba, porque su madre jamás le mentía._

"_¿Crees que podemos verlo algún día?"_

_La madre de Kurt hizo una mueca ridícula._

"_¿Quieres ver a una abeja vomitar?" preguntó._

"_¡No! Bueno, si… solo quiero saber cómo lo hacen. Como hacen la miel."_

_Elizabeth acunó a su hijo en su regazo y le dio un pequeño beso en su pelo._

"_Si," dijo, pensando en ello. "Creo que podemos hacerlo."_

El recuerdo se desvaneció cuando una mano sacudió el brazo de Kurt gentilmente, pero potentes fragmentos quedaron – el olor del perfume de su madre, delicado y floral que se aferraba al pecho de Kurt en cada estremecedora inhalación; la manera en que sus brazos lo hacían sentir seguro y cálido alrededor de él; la suave caricia de su pelo largo hasta sus hombros mientras bailaba alrededor de ellos y acariciaba su mejilla. Ese día lo había pasado cocinando con su mamá, toda la cocina estaba cubierta de una fina capa de azúcar, era uno de los últimos recuerdos vividos que tenía de su madre. Después que murió, lo revivía una y otra vez hasta que cada segundo quedo impreso en su cerebro. Era su refugio, un lugar donde podía perderse cuando la necesitaba más. Pero mientras crecía, el recuerdo se alejó igual que los otros, no porque quería olvidar a su madre, sino como una manera de mantenerse sano.

Habían resurgido hace un año más o menos cuando su padre tuvo un ataque cardiaco y cayó en el trabajo. Kurt estaba sentado al lado de la cama de su padre, observándolo sin poder hacer nada mientras él estaba en coma. Tomó la mano de su padre, tratando de traerlo de vuelta, y cuando todo parecía perdido, tomó los recuerdos de su madre de ese lugar oculto y los volvió a revisar. Lo ayudaron tanto como le rompieron el corazón.

Después de que su padre volvió, se dio cuenta que el tiempo que les quedaba juntos era preciado, y que podían perderlo sin ningún aviso. Dedicó una pequeña parte de su lista de asuntos pendientes a las cosas que su padre siempre había mencionado que quería hacer con él. Si es que lo recordaba bien, en un momento de sentimentalismo, podía haber adherido lo de las abejas. Tenía que revisar su teléfono cuando volviera a la playa para asegurarse.

"Vamos, Hummel. No vas a ponerte todo emotivo por usar un traje de segunda mano un par de horas, ¿cierto?" La voz de Sebastian era suave, preguntando mucho más. Kurt sabía eso. Era su manera de saber si Kurt estaba bien.

"No," Kurt dijo débilmente, dejando lo que quedaba de los recuerdos de su madre – sus hermosos ojos azules – manteniéndolos en un lugar seguro por ahora.

Beatrice los llevo por el tour, y Kurt se abrió a la experiencia, colocando una genuina atención mientras ella los guiaba a los campos, señalando las numerosas clases de flores y explicando cómo cada una de ellas cambiaba el sabor de la miel – suave para las abejas que absorbían las flores silvestres, más fuerte para aquellas que viajaban millas hacia los huertos de la costa. Abrió una de las colmenas de madera y les mostró las piezas individuales, señalando donde estaba la reina y donde las abejas se escondían y protegían a sus crías. Kurt empezó a tenerle respeto a la mujer mayor, maravillado por su falta de miedo mientras sacaba un cuadro lleno de alarmadas abejas, haciendo que zumbaran alrededor de su cabeza advirtiendo. Kurt sabía que no era alérgico, pero tampoco estaba a la espera de ser picado.

"Sean cuidadosos al caminar entre las cajas de colmena," Beatrice les había advertido, señalando las pilas de casillas blancas clavadas en los jardines y unos pequeños arbustos de flores mientras caminaban de vuelta a la entrada. El aire estaba pesado a causa del sonido de los zumbidos en el sol de mediodía, palpitando sobre sus cabezas, convocando a las abejas fuera de sus colmenas en grupo. Kurt se giró hacia Sebastian para ver si estaba soportando el calor mejor que Kurt (quien se había convertido en un charco humano dentro de su traje), pero la expresión en el rostro de Sebastian mientras se hacían camino a través del espeso enjambre lo aturdió. El cuerpo de Sebastian estaba rígido mientras avanzaban en la alta hierba, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y no pestañeaban, su respiración era esporádica y rápida. Si Kurt no hubiera sabido mejor, diría que Sebastian estaba muerto de miedo.

Kurt tomó la mano de Sebastian y la apretó para tranquilizarlo. Los ojos de Sebastian bajaron para encontrarse con la tranquilizadora mirada de Kurt, y Kurt vio cómo se relajaba, como el alivio fluyo a través de él con un solo toque. El corazón de Kurt golpeó su pecho cuando comenzó a darse cuenta hasta qué punto el poder de su toque se extendía, y las múltiples facetas en las cuales él tenía un efecto definitivo sobre Sebastian –físico y emocional. Sebastian no solo necesita una oportunidad para encontrar el amor. También necesita a alguien en quien confiar implícitamente.

Kurt sabía que a veces el amor era la parte simple. La gente se enamora y deja de amar cada día. Pero la confianza toma tiempo. Necesita ganarse.

Con las manos juntas, hicieron su camino hacia la pequeña casa blanca. Una vez adentro se soltaron rápidamente, sacudiendo lejos a algunas rezagadas que aún seguían en sus ropas, y mientras se desprendían de ellas, Sebastian parecía irse recuperando. Sebastian sonrió cuando observó a Kurt viendo cómo se desvestía.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo," remarcó con picardía, colgando su overol en un gancho y saliendo de la puerta del granero. Kurt parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza sin entender.

"¿Qué va de nuevo?" Kurt preguntó, colgando su overol en otro gancho y siguiendo a Sebastian hacia la puerta.

"No puedes quitar los ojos de mí."

Kurt se rió y Sebastian también, dejando que el sonido se transforme en un gruñido, refunfuñando en voz alta.

"En serio, si alguna vez tengo una idea como esta, te doy permiso para golpearme en la cara."

Kurt sonrió ante la invitación.

"Bueno, entonces, ¿Por qué no me adelanto y te golpeo ahora? Ya sabes, en caso de que tengas otra estúpida idea y se me olvide."

"Nop," Sebastian dijo con severidad, destruyendo el efecto de seriedad con una sonrisa torcida. "En ese caso, te lo pierdes."

Kurt camino junto a Sebastian de vuelta al auto, dando patadas a pequeñas rocas sueltas en el camino, viéndolas caer en la tierra y dejar pequeñas estelas de polvo a su paso.

"Sabes… esto puede sonar raro, pero, gracias por traerme." Kurt suspiró, recordando sus momentos de nostalgia y los olvidados sentimientos en la cocina con su madre. Desearía poder tenerla aún para hablar con ella – sobre Sebastian, sobre Blaine, sobre NYADA. "Créelo o no, esto era algo que siempre había querido hacer… algo que mi mamá y yo habíamos planeado hacer juntos. Creo que lo había olvidado."

"Sí, eso es raro, Hummel," Sebastian dijo, sus ojos fijos en un punto en la distancia y una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Pateó la piedra que se había cruzado en el camino de Kurt, y Kurt la pateó de vuelta.

"Lo siento…" Sebastian pateó la piedra de nuevo y sonrió cuando Kurt la detuvo con su pie en vez de dejarla rodar, "si venir aquí te trajo malos recuerdos de tu mamá. No era mi intención."

"Lo sé," Kurt pateó la piedra de vuelta a Sebastian, quien le dio una patada final y la envió hacia la hierba. "Y no lo hiciste. Lo prometo."

Sebastian asintió y desbloqueó la puerta del pasajero del Mustang. Kurt fue a tomar la manilla de la puerta, pero Sebastian la abrió para él, girando sus ojos cuando Kurt le lanzó una mirada burlona.

"No veas mucho más allá de esto." Sebastian observó a Kurt deslizarse en el asiento. "Pareces muerto, y no quiero que te desmayes."

"Si, bueno, eso pasa cuando me pongo un traje de veinte libras y paseo en el por un campo con nueve mil grados de temperatura por una hora," Kurt se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad mientras Sebastian entraba al auto y devolvía el misterioso objeto gris de vuelta a la guantera. Desde este nuevo ángulo, Kurt se las arregló para poder verlo bien esta vez, el reconocerlo hizo que sus ojos se abrieran ampliamente. Lo había visto antes. El entrenador Tanaka solía llevar el mismo tipo de auto-inyector en la cancha durante las prácticas de futbol.

"¡Espera! ¿Eres alérgico a las abejas?" Kurt preguntó, estupefacto.

"Muchas personas son alérgicas a las abejas," Sebastian le informó. "Quizás no tú, bebé, pero muchas personas."

"¡Si, muchas personas lo son, pero si tú necesitas acarrear esa medicación de emergencia entonces no es una simple alergia, sino algo fatal!" Kurt se encontró gritándole en la cara ante la indiferencia de Sebastian. "¿Eres masoquista o algo así?"

"Bebé," Sebastian dijo, inclinándose para darle un pequeño beso en su nariz, "Estoy saliendo contigo. Creo que la respuesta es obvia."


	3. Capitulo 23c

**Nota de la traductora: **_Siento mucho, mucho la demora de este capitulo. Tratare de subir el proximo lo antes posible. Gracias por sus mensajes y disfruten. _

* * *

**_23C_**

Kurt observó a Sebastian rodear el Mustang camino a la puerta del conductor, y en el segundo en que la abrió, Kurt comenzó otra vez.

"¿Alguna vez te paraste a pensar en que hubiera sucedido si te pican?" Kurt preguntó, su voz se elevó preocupada. Sabía que debía bajar un poco su locura. Después de todo, cualquiera que fuera la razón de Sebastian por traer a Kurt aquí, trató de planearlo como un día perfecto, y Kurt no quería que esta revelación arruinara el resto, pero Kurt no podía evitar sentir que era irresponsable colocar su vida en riesgo así.

"Si," Sebastian murmuró, sonando un poco irritado. "No es como si no hubiera sido alérgico a las abejas toda mi vida. ¿Qué podríamos haber hecho?"

Sebastian se hundió en el asiento del auto y cerró la puerta. Envolvió sus dedos en el manubrio y lo apretó con fuerza, aunque Kurt pensó que lucía como si lo estuviera estrangulando.

"¿A dónde ahora, Evil Knievel?" Kurt se burló. "¿Saltar de un acantilado? ¿Saltar en bungee? Quiero decir, ya que obviamente hoy no estamos mostrando respeto por nuestra vida e integridad física."

El estómago de Sebastian respondió por él, gruñendo en voz alta y atrapando a Kurt con la guardia baja en medio de su pataleta. Kurt se rió, sin quererlo, hasta que su estómago se unió a la conversación.

Sebastian relajó su aferre al volante y sonrió.

"Bueno, si ya terminaste con tu espectáculo. Tomare eso como dos votos por el almuerzo," Sebastian dijo. "A menos que haya otra objeción."

"No… para… nada." Kurt suspiró aliviado. "Lo pase muy bien, pero ahora, me gustaría estar en otro lugar." Sebastian gruñó ante el juego de palabras y Kurt sonrió, girando su cabeza en todas direcciones para observar el alrededor. "Pero, estamos en medio de la nada."

Sebastian giró la llave en el encendido y prendió el motor.

"Si recuerdo correctamente, hay un lugar no muy lejos de aquí."

"¡Gracias a dios!" Kurt lanzó un beso al pequeño local de la calle y los jardines salpicados de colmenas de abejas del 'The Busy Bee'. "¡Me marchó!" gritó. "¡Nos vemos! ¡No regresaremos!"

"Okay, Kurt," Sebastian dijo concentrado en hacer una vuelta en U sin hacer saltar la grada suelta. "Puedes parar cuando quieras." Sebastian dejó que la grava quemara los neumáticos de la carretera por un segundo antes de volver al asfalto y dejar la granja atrás.

* * *

La memoria de Sebastian era infalible. La pequeña cafetería al aire libre se encontraba solo a un salto de distancia. Literalmente podían haber caminado esa distancia. Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron ampliamente cuando la vio, dejando que la realidad lo llene antes de romper en una risa descontrolada ante la mirada en la cara de Sebastian mientras aparcaban en el café 'The Busy Bee' – la misma abeja dibujada adornaba un toldo colgante, la mismos signos de madera rustica se esparcían a lo largo de la carretera, cada una alegremente adornada con la declaración, "La última parada de comida en cincuenta millas."

"Así que, ¿puedo golpearte ahora?" Kurt preguntó. Sebastian se quedó en silencio, respondiendo a Kurt solo con un golpe en el hombro.

"Si manejo a 100, podremos encontrar otro lugar en menos de media hora," Sebastian pensó en voz alta, colocando en auto en reversa.

"No," Kurt se quejó, tirando el brazo de Sebastian, "¡Muero de hambre! Y no recuerdo haber visto nada en el camino, así que por favor…"

"Está bien, está bien." Sebastian cedió, colocando el Mustang de vuelta en el aparcamiento. "Solo… para de hacer ese ruido desagradable con tu boca."

Para la sorpresa de Kurt, los proveedores del café 'The Busy Bee' puso algo de pensamiento en el atractivo de su fachada. El caprichoso restaurant tenía el mismo encanto poco sofisticado que la finca. Una estructura simple de tema granjero que albergaba una cocina y una espacioso comedor exterior. Incluso aun proviniendo de la zona rural de Ohio, Kurt se consideraba un hombre de lujo, con sofisticados gustos de diseñador, pero Kurt tenía que admirar la elección del hierro negro estilo bistro de las mesas, adornados con floreros claros y redondos, cada uno lleno frescas flores silvestres atadas con rafia. Las mesas de picnic afuera eran su propia obra de arte, pero aun así de alguna manera se las arreglaban para combinar un solo tema. Cada una había sido lavada en una capa de pintura blanca o amarilla, meticulosamente decorada con enredaderas de colores que viajaban en turbulentas líneas entre las patas y se enredaban en los asientos y las mesas. Las flores y las lianas servían como marco para las frases, una distinta en cada mesa, y ecléctica en su sección – algunas de la biblia, otras de literatura, otras de letras de canciones.

La comida en el menú combinada perfectamente con la atmosfera general; tradicional americana con un toque sureño, y todo servido con una generosa cantidad de galletas y miel.

Incluso con la decoración adorable shabby chic del interior de café, Kurt convenció a Sebastian de almorzar afuera. Por suerte, no había escases de árboles y la temperatura era unos veinte grados más fresca a la sombra.

"Sabes, en términos generales, vamos uno y uno en lo que se refiere a restaurantes," Kurt dijo, escogiendo meticulosamente entre las hojas de su ensalada de melocotón, pollo y nueces; alineando cada ingrediente en los dientes del tenedor en orden de obtener un mordida perfecta. Sebastian observaba el ritual de Kurt con una sonrisa divertida mientras se devoraba su sándwich de Bacon, lechuga y tomate mucho menos ceremoniosamente. "Pero si seguimos así, voy a subir de peso."

"Estoy seguro que encontraremos la manera de ejercitarnos," Sebastian dijo sugestivamente. Kurt miró a Sebastian, con una condescendencia en los rasgos de su rostro.

"Eso no fue muy original," Kurt remarcó, volviendo a su ensalada. "¿Estás cansado o estás perdiendo tu toque?"

"Está bien," Sebastian dijo, mientras el rastro de sugestión en su voz se había perdido. "Prometo que no comeremos nada más que sopa de puerros hervidos de aquí en adelante."

La sonrisa de Kurt creció lentamente, pero no levantó su mirada de la ensalada para encontrarse con la verde mirada juguetona de Sebastian. En vez de eso se vio cautivado por la frase que embellecía la mesa en donde se sentaban. Pintado en marrón, cada letra tenía una determinada profundidad con una leve sombra color beige, fluyendo sin esfuerzo entre los listones de madera de la mesa estaban las palabras "_Cada pequeña cosa quiere ser amada."_

Kurt no podía imaginar una frase más adecuada, considerando las circunstancias. Muchas veces Kurt había asumido que Sebastian no sabía nada sobre estar enamorado; demasiado duro de corazón y demasiado cínico como para cosas tan insignificantes como el amor como para que pudiera ser importante para él, pero nunca había considerado que quizás Sebastian quería aprender. Hubo momentos, sobre todo cuando Sebastian vio los mensajes de texto de Blaine del celular de Kurt, cuando destruyó a Blaine por dejar a Kurt y usar la enormidad de su amor como excusa, lo que Sebastian sabía o quería parecía irrelevante. Al final, ¿Qué era lo que Kurt sabía del amor? ¿Cómo podía pretender tener algo de conocimiento en el tema cuando no podía ver los planes de Blaine por lo que eran – una estupidez?

¿No fue Sebastian quien lo dio a relucir, llamando a Blaine idiota?

Quizás Sebastian sabía más sobre estar enamorado que lo que Kurt creía; un aspecto de sí mismo que Sebastian puede enseñarle a Kurt si le da la oportunidad. Una cálida corriente ante la idea de aprender a amar a Sebastian atravesó su columna vertebral mientras recordaba todos los besos, las caricias, todos los momentos de celos y la significante mirada que comparten, cada uno llevando un significado más profundo, no expresado y lamentablemente no valorado, el cual Kurt anhela descubrir y experimentar plenamente.

Un errante auto en exceso de velocidad atravesó la desierta carretera despertando a Kurt del silencio. Alejó sus pensamientos, levantando su mirada para ver a Sebastian mirando pensativo a la frase sobre la mesa, también; sus ojos seguían las palabras, mirando sobre las palabras una a una. La mirada de intensa concentración en Sebastian intrigaba a Kurt, pero justo cuando Kurt esperaba que Sebastian hiciera alguna erudita observación, en cambio, soltó una breve y molesta risa.

"¿Qué pasa?" Kurt preguntó, sintiéndose ofendido ante comportamiento ante la frase que había encontrado un lugar tan especial en su corazón.

"Esa frase es del libro '_La secreta vida de las abejas'_," Sebastian aclaró, sacudiendo su cabeza y terminando la última parte de su sándwich. "¿No vamos a poder deshacernos de esas pequeñas mierdas?"

Kurt giró los ojos aunque estuvo inclinado a estar de acuerdo, enfocándose en el resto de su ensalada mientras Sebastian comenzaba a romper trozos de una galleta para sumergirlo en la piscina color ámbar de miel de flores silvestres.

"¿Tú crees que nos topamos con las que hicieron este lote?" Sebastian reflexiono, y Kurt se dio cuenta de la ridícula pregunta. Sebastian tomó la porción en su boca, pero no lo suficiente rápido como para atrapar unas gotas que no entraron en su boca y cayeron en el contorno de sus labios, amenazando con gotear su barbilla. Kurt se detuvo y observó mientras la gota persistía desapercibida y otro pedazo de galleta le siguió. Después del tercer mordisco, Sebastian se dio cuenta que Kurt lo observaba. Sus ojos se desplazaron de derecha a izquierda y una absurda sonrisa levantó sus labios.

"¿Qué?" Sebastian preguntó, su voz sonaba amortiguada por su boca medio llena de galletas, pero al menos tuvo la decencia de poner su mano sobre la boca para disminuir el grotesco gesto de hablar con la boca con comida.

"N-nada," Kurt tartamudeó, los bordes de sus labios se elevaron para formar el esbozo de una sonrisa, sus ojos brillaron en la tenue luz del sol y un simple pensamiento se arremolino a través de su mente como un remolino. El pensamiento de lo mucho que quería lamer esa gota de miel desde la piel de Sebastian. La mente racional de Kurt peso sus opciones cuidadosamente, revisando dos veces cada paso que quería tomar. Estaba ansioso por avanzar, ser audaz, saltar y dar el primer paso. Ya habían cruzado tantas líneas durante el curso de su 'falsa relación', otras que estaban un poco borrosas terminaron disolviéndose completamente. No quería volver todo el ciclo hasta el comienzo, irónicamente, mientras intentaban llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel.

Mientras su debate interno continuaba su curso, Kurt comenzó a moverse, escalando la mesa, recordando ese almuerzo en Virginia, rememorando la imagen de Sebastian limpiando la mostaza de la boca de Kurt, y la mirada en el rostro de Sebastian después, esa mirada que le dijo a Kurt que Sebastian no estaba muy seguro de como entrar a este nuevo territorio.

Kurt no quería quedarse atrapado en la incertidumbre. Demasiado en su vida parecía estar en el aire, balanceándose precariamente como platos girando en palos con él en la parte inferior intentando frenéticamente de mantenerlos en alto, pero listo para la inevitable caída. Sebastian era ahora algo de lo que Kurt quería estar absolutamente seguro.

Siguiendo el ejemplo del recuerdo repitiéndose en su cabeza, alzó su mano y con un dedo que luchaba por mantenerse constante, recolecto el goteo de miel de los labios de Sebastian. Sebastian tragó saliva ante el primer toque los dedos de Kurt en su piel, su lengua lamio sus labios lentamente, como si persiguiera los dedos de Kurt.

El tiempo se suspendió en esa sombra moteada con Kurt posado delante de Sebastian, su dedo en el aire. Sin pensarlo, Kurt metió el dedo en su boca, provocando un gemido en Sebastian que definitivamente no sonaba ni incierto ni inseguro. Los ojos verdes de Sebastian se volvieron negros, pegados en la boca de Kurt, hipnotizado por la forma en que sus labios rodeaban su dedo, el sutil movimiento de su mandíbula, la manera en que sus mejillas ligeramente se hundían.

"¿Crees que lo sacaste todo?" Sebastian preguntó, su voz estaba áspera y temblaba ligeramente.

Kurt deslizó el dedo en su boca y evaluó el rostro de Sebastian pensativo, mordiéndose los labios e inclinando su cabeza, preparándose para el siguiente movimiento.

"Sabes, mejor estar seguro."

Le tomo menos de un segundo decidir; después de todas las preocupaciones de Kurt, besar a Sebastian resultaba ser algo fácil; fácil como respirar e inclinarse y encontrarse a medio camino. No simplemente se tocaban cuando se besaban; ellos se conectaban, pero era distinto al beso de la mañana en la playa. El fuego entre los dos no se encendió durante este beso. Era sin prisa, relajado; hervía a fuego lento, fluía y los llevaba a todos lugares. Incluso cuando la lengua de Kurt lamió los bordes de los labios de Sebastian, limpiando el resto de miel, y Sebastian se inclinó, apoyando su mano en la base del cuello de Kurt, rozando el nudo en la espina de su columna vertebral, Kurt decidió no seguir adelante con el beso. Dejó que el beso se enterrara en el cerebro de Sebastian y empezara a crear raíces para que quisiera más… así tendría que pensar en que exactamente ese 'más' significaba.

Kurt se alejó, dando un pequeño último beso sobre el mentón de Sebastian antes de retirarse de vuelta a su asiento en la mesa.

Los ojos de Sebastian seguían cerrados cuando Kurt se sentó en la banca, y justo antes de abrirlos, recorrió su lengua sobre sus labios, revisitando el lugar donde la lengua de Kurt había estado.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Sebastian preguntó, inhalando repentinamente como si se hubiera olvidado como respirar y solo ahora lo recordara otra vez.

Kurt tenía una idea en la cabeza, que quizás Sebastian podía tomarlo como una invitación, pero no tenía el coraje suficiente como para decirlo en voz alta.

¿Dónde hay una botella de tequila cuando se la necesita?

"Es lo que quieras que sea," Kurt respondió encogiéndose de hombros, ocupándose de apilar el tenedor y el cuchillo de plástico en el contenedor donde había estado su ensalada. Sebastian lo observó a través de sus ojos entrecerrados, masticando un pensamiento, sus labios se curvaron en su clásica sonrisa.

"Creo que lo tomare como una señal para que nos vallamos," Sebastian dijo, saltando de su banca y recolectando la basura de la mesa. Kurt lo observó mientras retiraba la basura y luego inmediatamente se dirigió al Mustang, girando en un semi circulo para asegurarse que Kurt lo sigue. Kurt sonrió y se puso de pie de la banca para unirse a Sebastian. Miró por última vez la frase de la mesa, recorriendo con la palma de su mano las palabras pintadas, guardándolas en su memoria.

_"Cada pequeña cosa quiere ser amada."_

* * *

Kurt no sabe cuándo sucedió. Un minuto estaba sentando en el Mustang mirando por la ventana mientras regresaban a la costa, cantando con Sebastian _'I don't feel like dancing'_ de Scissor Sister, interrumpido de vez en cuando con el persistente bostezo que se negaba a ser mitigado. Pestañeó para borrar la nube de sus ojos y lubricarla. Pestañeó una, dos veces, pero la siguiente vez que pestañeo ya estaban de vuelta en la casa en la playa, entrando en el garaje. Una hora voló completamente desapercibida, y aunque él sabía que necesitaba dormir si había caído de esa manera, aun lamentaba no pasar ese tiempo hablando y cantando; lamentaba perder la oportunidad de averiguar más de Sebastian en esa manera encubierta en la que se dan a conocer sus secretos. Si algo se ha demostrado en esta desafortunada aventura es que no sabe prácticamente nada de este chico del cual se está enamorando.

Todo el tiempo en que han estado en compañía del otro Kurt nunca supo que Sebastian tenía una alergia que podía costarle la vida. Eso parecía ser la clase de información que un amigo – y ni mencionar un 'novio' - debería saber.

Kurt considero las cosas que el tiempo y la familiaridad usualmente revelan durante el curso de una relación.

Fuera de la impresionante colección de libros que lo rodean, ¿Cuál de ellos es su favorito?

Mierda… ¿Y su color favorito? ¿Su comida favorita? ¿Su clase favorita en la escuela?

¿Y qué pasa con sus planes a futuro? Ese futuro que se acerca a toda velocidad.

Pero Kurt no quiere hablar de temas tan pesados por ahora, no cuando Sebastian lo está mirando con una sonrisa que dice que está pensando en mil maneras de burlarse de un desaliñado Kurt Hummel.

"¿Qu-qué mierda pasó?" Kurt gruñó, con la garganta reseca, su voz ronca.

"Te quedaste dormido," Sebastian dijo suavemente, apagando el motor y colocando las llaves en su bolsillo. "Por cierto, roncas como un tractor."

Kurt se sentó rápidamente, su mandíbula cayó en sus rodillas.

"¡No digas eso!" Kurt jadeó.

"No puedo." Sebastian abrió la puerta del auto, girándose sobre su hombro para mirar a Kurt. "Soy honesto."

Kurt abrió la puerta y le siguió el juego, persiguiendo a Sebastian, dispuesto a vengarse, pero se detuvo a medio camino por un asunto de mayor importancia – el potencial de otra mañana sin su obligatoria taza de café.

"¡Joder!" Kurt exclamó, lanzando una exasperada mano sobre su rostro y frotando sus cansados ojos con la palma de su mano.

"¿Aquí?" Sebastian respondió rápidamente, levantando una ceja interesado. Kurt no le contestó, decidiendo en dejar a Sebastian ganar esta vez. Incluso tenía que admitir que lo había dicho a propósito, pero la expresión picara de Sebastian lo tenía considerando seriamente la posibilidad de hacer frente al desafío. ¿Qué exactamente haría Sebastian si Kurt se acercaba seductoramente a él, con los ojos llenos de un deseo desenfrenado, le arrancaba la ropa y saltaba a sus brazos? Pero Kurt lo considero. El piso de la cochera lucía duro e incómodo.

"No," Kurt se quejó. "Olvidamos parar en el supermercado, y no estoy con ganas de ostras y soufflés de queso para la cena."

"Bueno, en realidad, tengo una idea." La voz de Sebastian cayó, tomando una calidad lenta y sedosa; el fácil giro de algo juguetón a algo más seductor, envió chispas a Kurt, envolviéndolo, entrándose profundamente en su estómago, llenándolo con calor. Sebastian avanzó hacia Kurt, atrapándolo en el encanto de la promesa escondida detrás de esos ojos verde pasto.

Quizás la invitación del beso de Kurt llegó más temprano de lo que esperaba.

¿Realmente Sebastian tomara el reto?

"¿Si?" Kurt preguntó débilmente, pero cuando Sebastian lo miró de manera oscura y misteriosa, la mente de Kurt quedo en blanco. El cuerpo de Kurt anhelo, moría por saber cuánto tiempo Sebastian pretendía hacerlo esperar.

El frió cemento de la pared golpeó los hombros de Kurt mientras retrocedía a ella, y juro escuchar a su piel caliente sisear ante el contacto.

"¿Cuál es tu idea?"

Kurt quería sacudir su repentina incapacidad de salir con alguna broma o incluso una frase provocativa, pero no le importó, porque Sebastian se estaba acercando, acorralándolo, cada bendito centímetro de su cuerpo presionado, y sus labios cernidos tan cerca. Una delgada y ligera inclinación costaría para…

"Deseo, Kurt Hummel," Sebastian susurró, y Kurt, sus ojos pestañearon dispuestos a cerrarse esperando ese beso que prometía quemar, perdiéndose el momento en que los labios de Sebastian comenzaron a curvarse, "verte excavar por almejas."

Un frio y fino objeto de metal cayó en la mano de Kurt, colgando de sus dedos. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, sus dedos se plegaron en torno a algo que se sentía sospechosamente como un alambre, entro en el debate de estrangular a Sebastian por provocarlo tan cruelmente, o colgarse él mismo por caer tan fácilmente.

"Así que, ¿exactamente que estamos haciendo?" Kurt gritó mientras se arrastraba detrás de Sebastian, con un cubo de metal en sus manos, saltando sobre las piedras que sobresalían y maldiciendo cada vez que la suave parte inferior de sus pies entraba en contacto con una roca con punta, salvándose de caer de espaldas varias veces cuando sus talones golpeaban partes de terreno con liquen viscoso. Se detuvo en una planicie bastante estable observando las capas de olas salpicando espuma blanca que se enrollaban en los puños de sus pantalones. Esta ropa podía no ser la con más estilo, pero iba a ser lo mejor para no arruinarlas completamente. Kurt se apresuró cuando se dio cuenta de lo lejos que Sebastian había llegado ya, frunciendo el ceño al ver que no se detuvo a esperarlo y tratando de no sentirse tan impresionado ante la comodidad con la que saltaba de roca en roca.

"Vamos a encontrar pisos de barro," Sebastian gritó desde su hombro, poco dispuesto a detener su paso, "y a cavar por almejas. Es bastante auto-explicativo." Sebastian solo se detuvo cuando escucho el chillido de angustia de Kurt, retrocediendo justo a tiempo para rescatarlo mientras se deslizaba, tambaleándose al borde de una estrecha saliente que estaba siendo golpeada sin piedad por las olas, y casi cayendo de cabeza al océano.

"¡Mierda, Kurt!" Sebastian gritó primero, tomando un largo respiro cuando se estabilizo con Kurt contra él, salvando su vida. Kurt esperó, seguro de que algún insulto seguiría, algún comentario sobre lo torpe que era, pero Sebastian suspiró con los dientes apretados, y Kurt sabía que lo estaba intentando.

"Ten cuidado, bebe," Sebastian dijo con apenas un fantasma de su evidente original frustración en su voz. "No necesito que te laves en la marea." Sebastian posiciono a Kurt firme en la roca a su lado, sosteniendo las caderas de Kurt firme hasta estar seguro que Kurt se podía sostener solo. "Ese parece ser nuestro único propósito." Kurt se burló mientras Sebastian empezaba otra vez con su ritmo desenfrenado, pero no se le escapo como esta vez Sebastian mantenía sus manos entrelazadas.

Después de casi 30 minutos de saltar de roca en roca y esquivando las olas, Kurt considero preguntar si iban a recorrer toda la costa del atlántico. Estaban a bastante distancia de la casa en la playa. Kurt miró hacia atrás y apenas podía verla sobre la duna donde se encontraba viendo el océano. Sebastian se detuvo repentinamente y por poco Kurt no alcanzó a detenerse y chocar contra Sebastian provocando que ambos cayeran al agua. Sebastian miró desde la plataforma de roca donde se encontraban y asintió con la cabeza.

"Aquí." Sebastian alcanzó los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos que se había cambiado antes de salir en este juego en búsqueda de mariscos, sacó dos pared de calcetas blancas, paso un par a Kurt y se dejó el segundo par para él. "Póntelos."

"¿Eso es lo que tenías ahí?" Kurt preguntó, desenrollando los calcetines y mirándolos con curiosidad. "Y yo que pensé que estabas emocionado de verme."

"Cuando este emocionado de verte Hummel, lo sabrás," Sebastian dijo con una rápida mirada a cuerpo entero a Kurt lleno de lujuria que hizo que la cara de Kurt ardiera. Sebastian se balanceó en un pie y se colocó una calceta, mirando a Kurt cuando se dio cuenta que estaba reticente a moverse.

"Bebe, de verdad vas a querer ponerte esos," Sebastian instó, terminando con su segunda calceta.

"Pero, van a quedar todos empapados y sucios," Kurt se quejó, comenzando a colocar uno en sus pies llenos de arena con una mueca.

"Mejor a que quedes con tus pies desgarrados." Sebastian se limpió las manos en sus pantalones. "Algunas de esas conchas son muy afiladas."

Kurt tuvo bastantes dificultades para visualizar la planta de sus pies peor de como ya estaban, pero finalmente se rindió. Sebastian sin lugar a dudas sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y apestaría si Kurt no puede caminar el resto de las vacaciones. No se podía imaginar a Sebastian atendiendo a un Kurt herido, especialmente si sus heridas son obtenidas por su terquedad.

"Ugh," Kurt maulló cuando puso sus pies con calcetas sobre un charco pastoso. "¿No podíamos solo haber ido a la tienda?"

"Deja de quejarte, princesa," Sebastian lo reprendió, pero esta vez el sobrenombre que Kurt siempre había detestado sonaba cariñoso. "No es tan malo. Las almejas son mejores cuando las sacas de la arena con tus propias manos. Además…" Sebastian saltó sobre el barro en un húmedo golpe cuando sus pies tocaron la superficie de barro marrón. "Tengo la sensación que voy a disfrutar mucho viéndote hacer esto."

Sebastian miró a Kurt con una sonrisa pícara, pero Kurt, dudoso de la perspectiva de meterse en algo que lucía como lodo toxico, no hizo movimiento de unírsele.

"¿Vienes, Kurt? Estas almejas no van a saltar a tu cubeta solas."

"No quiero." Kurt dijo calmadamente, dando un paso atrás, aferrando el asa de su cubeta con dos manos.

"Kurt," Sebastian paso su mano arenosa por su pelo, aparentemente preocupándose muy poco por lo desordenado que lucía, (aunque aún parecía, para la desesperación de Kurt, como un exquisito desorden). "Esto de acá es lo mismo que estas pisando allá."

"Si, pero acá es poco profundo," Kurt se quejó. "¡Mira! ¡Te estas hundiendo hasta tus rodillas!"

Sebastian sacudió su cabeza, dándole un vistazo al barro en el cual se estaba hundiendo. Se agachó y agarró un puñado de barro, moviéndose a través de la densa sustancia para llegar donde un obstinado Kurt se encontraba pegado a la seguridad de la cornisa. Atrajo el puñado de barro a las piernas de Kurt, esparciendo la suciedad arenosa sobre su piel.

"¡No! ¡Sebastian!" Kurt gritó. Dando un paso atrás rápidamente para salir del alcance del brazo y resbalarse una vez más, esta vez cayendo hacía atrás, sus pies volaron sobre él, aterrizando en un charco, salpicando su ropa y piel. La risa de Sebastian solo añadió más insultos mientras Kurt miraba su cuerpo con disgusto.

"Ves," Sebastian se ahogó, "ahora no tienes excusa."

Kurt tiró la cubeta en dirección a Sebastian y gruñó irritado cuando la escucho pasar sobre la cabeza de Sebastian y caer en el barro.

"¡Gracias, bebe!" Sebastian reía. "Pero no empezare hasta que traigas tu trasero aquí abajo."

Kurt sintió como se empezaba a enfurecer. Quería esfumarse, levantarse del barro y volver por donde habían venido, no es que hubiera sabido la ruta sin la ayuda de Sebastian, desafortunadamente, pero no podía, porque incluso aunque Sebastian se reía de él, era genuino, una risa desarmada que Kurt encontraba cada vez más difícil de resistir. Y cuando se tomó el momento para pensar en ello, la situación era bastante divertida. Si Sebastian estuviera sentado en un charco con su culo lleno de barro, Kurt tendría un día de fiesta. Kurt escucho un repugnante sonido como una cuchara siendo arrastrada por una harina vieja y cuajada. Miró entre sus piernas y vio a Sebastian levantar su cuerpo sobre la roca, con una inesperada expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

"Jesús, Kurt, ¿estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? ¿Te puedes levantar?" el bombardeo de preguntas tomo a Kurt por sorpresa dejando pasar la brillante oportunidad de exagerar sus heridas para que valiera la pena.

"Estoy bien," Kurt dijo, empujándose con los codos y dejando que Sebastian lo ayude a ponerse de pie. "No tienes que ponerte como madre gallina. No soy un niño, lo sabes."

"Si, bueno, no lo sabría por la manera en que estas actuando," Sebastian dijo duramente. "Solo es un poco de barro, Kurt. Estoy tratando de divertirme. ¿Recuerdas lo que es diversión?"

"Bueno, el barro es divertido para los cerdos, y los niños, no es exactamente algo para mí." Kurt pasó sus manos sobre su cuerpo en un intento fallido por sacar la suciedad de su ropa.

"No te preocupes." Sebastian agarró la mano de Kurt y lo arrastró de nuevo a la orilla. "Si vamos a comerlo todo esta noche, vas a tener que ensuciarte más que eso." Esta vez, Sebastian mantuvo la mano de Kurt cuando saltaron de la cornisa, acarreando protestas y maldiciones de Kurt. Sebastian cayó sin problemas sobre sus pies, pero Kurt aterrizo de rodillas, enviando generosas gotas de lodo por todas partes, empapando su cara, su pelo, y su ropa, la cual hace mucho había perdido esperanza de salvar. Con un poco de suerte, Fall Out Boy se presentara en un lugar cercano así Kurt pueda conseguir una y reemplazar la de Puck.

"Ahora siente el suelo con tus pies y encuéntranos algunas almejas," Sebastian dijo, tomando otra vez la cubeta donde la había dejado arrastrándose. Kurt se esforzó por permanecer firme de pie con sus piernas clavadas en la porquería.

"Tienes que estar bromeando," Kurt murmuró, pero decidió animarse y sufrir dado que mientras más pronto encuentre estas estúpidas almejas más pronto saldrá de este pantano repugnante y volverán a casa. Patino alrededor tratando de buscar moluscos con sus pies – una situación que Kurt no hubiera soñado ni en un millón de años encontrarse haciendo. Sintió la arena y desde la esquina de sus ojos vio a Sebastian, con los brazos extendidos para mantener el equilibrio y una sonrisa sentimental en su rostro. Kurt intentó imaginarse a Sebastian aquí de vacaciones con su familia haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Se imaginó a Julian tratando de luchar con Sebastian en el barro mientras Olivia les gritaba para que se detuvieran… o más probable los animaría, poniéndose del lado del ganador para hacer al perdedor sentirse miserable. Kurt se rió al darse cuenta que probablemente sabría qué tan cercano a la verdad es ese escenario una vez que todos lleguen.

No puede esperar.

"Almeja," Sebastian gritó, Kurt escucho un fuerte ruido en la cubeta de metal. "Vamos, Hummel. Ya tengo tres y tú no has encontrado nada. ¡Deja de soñar y ayuda!"

Kurt frunció el ceño, pero se arrastró con los pies en la suave tierra en busca de algo duro. Golpeó uno y se agachó, con el ceño fruncido mientras hundía sus manos en el lodo, agarrando el objeto y sacándolo, luchando con la arena que estaba decidida a quedarse con la almeja. Kurt la libero, gritando victoria, limpiando el barro para mirar su premio.

Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había encontrado.

"Tengo una roca," Kurt gruñó, tirándola a un lado.

"¡Almeja!" Otro sonido metálico lo siguió.

"Roca…"

"¡Almeja!"

_Golpe sordo._

"¡Roca!"

"¡Almeja!"

_Golpe sordo._

"¡OTRA PUTA ROCA!"

"¡Almeja!"

Sebastian apenas podía decir la palabra mientras caminaba a la cubeta, riéndose al dejar su octava almeja.

"¡Que mierda!" Kurt se volvió, viendo la cara de suficiencia de Sebastian y arrojando un puñado de barro en su camino, la que Sebastian no pudo esquivar. "¡Cuando me convertí en Charlie Brown! Todo lo que consigo son estas malvadas rocas."

"¿Malvadas?" Sebastian se rió. "¿En serio?"

"Solo… ¡ayúdame con esto! ¡Por favor! Así no volveré a casa pensando que voy lleno de inmundicia por nada."

Sebastian suspiró, sus ojos aun brillaban de lágrimas por reír tanto, pero sintió pena por Kurt y decidió mostrarle la mejor manera de excavar almejas. Kurt observó a Sebastian moverse en el barro, sintiendo con sus pies el denso lodo. Se detuvo en un punto y levantó sus cejas.

"Okay," Sebastian dijo, extendiendo sus brazos y haciéndole señas a Kurt para que se le uniera. "Ven aquí y siente esto."

Kurt rodo sus ojos y camino perezosamente para unirse a Sebastian, presionando el suelo con sus pies hasta encontrar el pie de Sebastian, y luego sentir el duro objeto en que estaba de pie.

"¿Sientes eso?" Sebastian preguntó.

Kurt asintió.

"Adelante, cava eso."

Kurt se agachó, sus caderas se frotaron contra la pierna de Sebastian mientras alcanzaba el barro para encontrar el duro bulto en el que estaba parado. No se dio cuenta de la manera en que Sebastian se remeció, la manera en que suavemente gimió, preocupándose solo de la primera almeja que había sacado. Kurt levantó la criatura triunfante en el aire, salpicándolos a ambos con gotas de suciedad.

"¡Tengo una!" Aclamó.

"Eso es… es genial, Kurt," Sebastian dijo, su voz sonó apretada mientras se movía hacía una área diferente de la superficie de barro para volver a buscar por almejas. "Ahora, ten veinte más de esas, y estaremos listos para irnos."

"¡Veinte!" Kurt gruñó. "¡Ugh!"

"Sip," Sebastian dijo con una extraña y misteriosa alegría. "Y olvide mencionar… la persona que encuentre menos llevara la cubeta de vuelta a la casa."

* * *

Kurt gruñó, quejándose en voz alta mientras arrastraba la cubeta entre las rocas, agarrando el mango con ambas manos elevándolo frente a él, usando todo su cuerpo para soportarla y acarrearla. Había tenido que detenerse cada medio minuto más o menos para bajarla, sus manos picaban y estaban rojas después de diez minutos.

Kurt nunca llegó a los veinte. La marea subió con fuerza rápidamente, arrastrando a los chicos hacía las rocas, pero Kurt estaba orgulloso de los 10 y más que logró encontrar, su lado de diva competitiva trato de no pensar en que Sebastian encontró tres veces lo que él o incluso más.

Pero ahora se verá el porqué de todo mientras Sebastian se adelanta y Kurt se agitaba detrás de él, agobiado por la cena.

"¿Qué hacemos con estos chicos ahora?" Kurt dijo, tratando de distraerse del peso y el dolor con una ligera conversación, sintiendo como el metal cortaba su piel. Sebastian se giró cuando escucho la pregunta de Kurt, y se detuvo completamente cuando lo vio cojeando. Suspiró, caminando por el sendero hasta llegar a él, colocando una mano en su brazo para detenerlo, y dejar la cubeta abajo. Sebastian se sacó las calcetas, tratando de sacar lo máximo de barro y agua de ellos. Tomó la mano de Kurt y envolvió un calcetín en ella, luego hizo lo mismo con la otra mano.

"Toma de un lado," Sebastian le instruyó, "Yo tomare del otro. Y trata de no caerte de culo otra vez y botar la cubeta, por favor. No me entusiasma la idea de volver y excavar almejas en la oscuridad con la marea alta."

"Así que, no te importa si me pierdo en el mar," Kurt dijo, encontrando difícil enojarse cuando Sebastian lo estaba ayudando sin pedírselo, "¿¡pero las almejas… las almejas deben permanecer seguras!?"

"Prioridades, bebe," Sebastian dijo con un guiño, tomando su lado y tirando a Kurt a cuestas. "Ahora mismo tengo tanta hambre que estoy bastante seguro que podría comerme la cubeta yo solo. Además… tu flotarías."

"Aun no has respondido mi pregunta," Kurt dijo, tropezando al tratar de mantener el ritmo, enfocándose en seguir la sombra de los pasos de Sebastian en las rocas y no en la manera en que los músculos de sus brazos sobresalían y se movían bajo el peso de la cubeta. Kurt se asombraba al ver a Sebastian así; un recolector, metiendo sus manos en la suciedad y haciendo esta clase de labores manuales, un bizarro contraste con el Sebastian Smythe que vive en una finca de un millón de dólares, que pasa tiempo en el extranjero y asistiendo a una cara escuela privada. Kurt encontraba este lado áspero y rudo muy excitante, y no solo por el énfasis en la belleza física de Sebastian. Había algo en eso del chico con dinero que no chasquea los dedos para hacer que las cosas aparezcan.

No había duda en la mente de Kurt que Sebastian podía llamar a cualquier número de alguna tienda o restaurant en un radio de veinte millas y pedir algo para que lo vengan a dejar, pero excavar por almejas era algo más que solo una cena. Era sobre pasar tiempo juntos, sobre compartir una parte de él con Kurt… y en cierto punto, probablemente para ensuciar a Kurt y lucir como un idiota.

"Cuando me estaba cambiando los pantalones cortos estuve buscando…" Sebastian se detuvo y se reacomodo, y Kurt sintió como la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo. "Encontré una caja de pasta y una botella de vino blanco, así que estoy pensando en hacerlas al vapor, y servirlas sobre espagueti."

Kurt no pudo evitar estar un poco escéptico ante la habilidad de Sebastian de cocinar después del fiasco con las tostadas francesas de unos días atrás, pero no sonaba tan complicado. Su boca se llenó de saliva hasta el punto de babear ante el sonido de las almejas al vapor con vino blanco, e intentó de hacer lo mejor para caminar más rápido.

Volvieron a la casa de la playa cuando el sol caía en el horizonte, iluminando el cielo en un brillante rosa champaña y pálido dorado, el océano azul se oscurecía hasta casi ser un sólido índigo cuando Kurt lo volvió a mirar desde los puestos de las duchas al aire libre. Se lavaron rápidamente para evitar el barro en la casa, tratando de ignorar la manera en que sus hombros se golpeaban bajo el agua tibia mientras enjuagaban las almejas, aunque los ojos de Kurt se perdían un poco en la forma en que la broceada piel de Sebastian contrastaba con su complexión de porcelana bajo el agua. Quizás su respiración se aceleró ante la imagen de las manos de Sebastian recorriendo su piel húmeda, su corazón se apresuró al pensar en ellos compartiendo besos; gentiles, pausados, sin prisas, pasando todo el tiempo del mundo prodigando atención en el otro.

Kurt deseo saber que le constaría convencer a Sebastian en unírsele en la ducha. (Mañana, Kurt podría aprender a ser más cuidadoso con lo que desea.)

Kurt sintió la brisa de la noche cosquillear sobre su piel y solo ahí se dio cuenta que el agua de la ducha había parado. Sus ojos se elevaron y observó a Sebastian con la mirada fija en él, sus ojos brillaban, bordeando algo crudo que dejaba sin aliento, pero ahora no era el momento de explorar eso.

Para cuando llegaron a la cocina, Kurt no se sentía con ganas de acarrear la cubeta no solo llena de almejas, sino que también de océano, de playa, de luz de sol, y de todo un enjambre de abejas embarazadas de miel, y Sebastian - esa sonrisa que toca sus ojos, esa genuina risa, y sus besos… tantos impresionantes besos.

"Jesus, princesa," Sebastian gruñó en los pasos finales. "Debes haber tomado mucho sol. Luces chiflado." Sebastian le quitó la cubeta de las manos de Kurt y la coloco en el mesón de la cocina, y Kurt se dio cuenta que tenía una enorme sonrisa tonta en la cara. "¿Por qué no vas a la ducha y yo empiezo con esto?"

"¿Estás seguro?" Kurt preguntó, caminando hacia el baño. Sebastian sacudió su cabeza mientras veía a Kurt desaparecer por el pasillo.

"No… para… vuelve…" Sebastian murmuró, sonriendo mientras sacaba una gran olla del mueble de cocina y lo llenaba con agua.

* * *

Kurt se despojó de su ropa sucia y la coloco cuidadosamente sobre la bañera, en este punto se preguntó para que se preocupaba ya que estaba completamente arruinada. Miró su cuerpo desnudo en el espejo, arrugando la nariz ante la capa de mugre que aún se aferraba a él, después de un rápido enjuague. Sus ojos cayeron en las varias botellas de su régimen de cuidado de la piel alineadas perfectamente en el lavado al lado de las botellas de productos que asumía eran de Sebastian. Sonrió, rozando con sus dedos de botella en botella. Todo parecía tan sorprendentemente domestico que por un momento Kurt se congeló, estupefacto ante la noción de que gran parte de lo que son puede ser mezclado de manera tan transparente. Kurt intercalo las botellas, creando un patrón de suyo-mio-suyo-mio-suyo-mio hasta que la fila perfecta termino en una Clinique-Neutrogena de Dior que representaba el 'nosotros'.

Kurt estableció el nivel de la temperatura a hirviente en un intento de derretir la suciedad, algo así como una limpieza en seco sin el Martinizing. Se apoyó contra los fríos azulejos y observó los recuerdos del día deslizarse de su piel – el polvo, la arena, y el sudor de piscina alrededor de sus pies antes de desaparecer por el desagüe. Frotó su piel dos veces para eliminar el barro y observar la presencia de nuevas pecas que parecían heredarse con el tiempo, esperando que su precioso suero milagroso de la línea de Dior Snow se preocupe de ellas.

Kurt se quedó en la ducha más tiempo del previsto, inspeccionando cada centímetro de su piel obsesivamente en búsqueda de residuos de lodo, arena, y dios sabe que más podía haber estado acechando en el atolladero en el que se enterraron hasta las rodillas. Cuando finalmente salió y se secó, se dio cuenta que un par de botellas en el fregadero habían desaparecido y sus rodillas se sintieron débiles ante la imagen de Sebastian entrando en el baño mientras él estaba duchándose para recuperarse.

Volvió a la cocina, medio esperando ver cada sartén, olla y plato apilados en el fregadero, con la adición de algo de comida quemada a medio cocinar, pasta colgando del techo, y las pobres almejas tratando de conseguir su libertad. En vez de eso, Sebastian estaba hábilmente sirviendo la comida, su pelo húmedo, su piel atractivamente enrojecida, usando una similar camiseta blanca y unos pantalones para dormir de algodón al que había usado la noche anterior. Sebastian no levantó la mirada cuando Kurt entró a la habitación, pero sonrió mientras trabajaba en lo suyo.

"Secuestre el otro baño," Sebastian explicó. "Te tardaste tanto que tenía miedo que te hubieras ahogado, así que pensé en darte otros diez minutos."

Kurt sacudió su cabeza y rio.

"Gracias por la preocupación."

Kurt brincó sobre un taburete y espero que Sebastian vertiera una salsa fina de un molde sobre un plato de pasta con una pila de almejas abiertas.

"Debo admitir que estoy impresionado," Kurt concedió. "Después de tu desastroso intento de hacer desayuno, pensé que esto estaba fuera de tu entorno."

"Nunca tuve que hacerle desayuno a nadie antes," Sebastian dijo, y Kurt no estaba seguro porque, pero el comentario agarro en un puño su corazón y lo retorció. Sabía que tenía que dejar de lado los celos ante las conquistas pasadas de Sebastian si es que esto iba a progresar, pero no esperaba un broma sobre eso ahora, no cuando estaban aquí solos.

"Así que, ¿eso quiere decir que le has hecho cena a alguien?" Kurt preguntó. Quería que sonara como una pregunta en broma, pero salió amarga y defensiva.

Los ojos de Sebastian se suavizaron cuando levantó el plato para mirarlo.

"Nunca," dijo, y sonó tranquilizador y muy honesto, así que Kurt bloqueó sus celos, tomando el plato que Sebastian le estaba ofreciendo.

"Vamos." Sebastian le paso una botella de agua que había traído del Mustang y un juego de cubiertos, y llevando su propio plato y botella de agua, se dirigieron a la sala de estar. Había un televisor montado en la pared, pero los chicos optaron por sentarse frente a la ventana con las luces bajas, observando la marea golpear la costa mientras comían la cena con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, una selección de Rachmaninoff sonaba en el Stereo Bose instalado en una esquina, la música llenaba la habitación que emanaba de los pequeños altavoces colocados en diferentes áreas que hacía que el sonido llegara de todas partes.

Kurt giro el espagueti con delicadeza, consiente que incluso aunque Sebastian estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por lucir desinteresado y desconcertado observaba a Kurt, esperando ver alguna reacción en él. El primer bocado toco la lengua de Kurt y el sabor que lleno su boca era intenso, fresco y sublime, de alguna manera parecía formar un único sabor que resumía todo su día. El vino blanco seco se las arregló para mantener un sabor dulzón bajo el sabor salado de las almejas que le recordaban el corazón y alma de su mañana en la playa. No era solo para sus papilas gustativas, el sabor, se los juro por dios que había emoción también. Entonces Kurt decidió que se iba a aferrar a Sebastian con las dos manos por el tiempo que sea humanamente posible dado que no tiene la intención de comer nada más que esto por el resto de su vida, incluso si requería horas a través del pantano desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer.

El sacrificio de la ropa de Puck valía la pena.

Kurt cerró sus ojos y saboreo cada bocado, cada deslizamiento de pasta alrededor de su boca, los últimos rastros de alcohol disparados en su lengua, la satisfactoria combinación de sabores descubiertos cuando la carne de la almejas estallada en sus dientes. Suspiró, abriendo sus ojos, y se encontró con Sebastian observándolo, con los labios abiertos, con expresión hambrienta, pero posiblemente, Kurt quería creer, por una razón diferente al hambre de comida.

"En realidad esto bordea algo cercano a lo romántico," Kurt dijo, haciendo girar delicadamente más espagueti en su tenedor.

"Hey," Sebastian dijo, haciéndose el ofendido. "No me conoces, Kurt, está bien. Soy más romántico que la mierda."

Kurt se rió, llevando pasta y mariscos a sus labios tomando un bocado, masticando deliberadamente para darse tiempo para pensar. Kurt tragó y tomo un sorbo de agua antes de continuar.

"Tienes algo de razón," Kurt dijo, moviendo la comida alrededor de su plato. "No conozco mucho de ti."

La expresión de Sebastian cayó un poco, cambiando a una melancólica, y se encogió de hombros.

"Si es importante para ti…"

"Lo es," Kurt interrumpió, igualando la mirada de Sebastian, llena de cosas que quería preguntar y dudas que quisiera aclarar, pero más que nada quería la confirmación de que sin lugar a dudas él estaba donde quería estar.

"Okay," Sebastian asintió, luciendo en conflicto, pero lo dejo a un lado, se puso de pie y le extendió una mano a Kurt para levantarlo.

"Dejas los platos," dijo. "Los limpiaremos en la mañana."

Kurt estaba seguro que Charlotte no aprobaría dejar los platos en el piso de la sala de estar para que se sequen, pero decidió no mencionarlo, viendo que se dirigían a la cama, y Sebastian lideraba el camino.

* * *

Se lavaron los dientes por separado porque no importaba que, Kurt jamás se sentiría lo suficientemente cómodo como para hacer eso frente a alguien más. Preparado para la cama a la que había nombrado cariñosamente como 'la habitación azul', Kurt sintió una especie de deja vu a toda marcha, excepto que esta vez estaba más nervioso que la noche anterior. No sabía porque pero estaba empezando a sentir que este campo, donde Sebastian debería tomar la iniciativa, parecía estar más contenido a seguir – al menos por ahora, lo cual coloco a Kurt en la posición de dejar afuera los limites.

Sebastian quería tomar las cosas lentamente, lo cual se hacía difícil ahora que todo lo que Kurt parecía querer era acelerar las cosas.

Van a tener que necesitar ponerse de acuerdo en un punto medio.

¿Besarse? Sí.

¿Tocarse? Uh… un poco…

¿Sexo? Aun en el aire.

Kurt se pasó su mano por el pelo y se miró al espejo.

'Solo relájate' se dijo a sí mismo, 'deja que lo que tenga que pasar pase.'

Después de unos 18 eslogan más de auto ayuda, Kurt camino a la habitación y se encontró con Sebastian de pie justo donde había estado la noche pasada, en frente de la ventana mirando el océano, con el cuerpo rígido y una expresión insegura, y más que nada Kurt quiso encontrar la llave para romper esa tensión. Esta vez cuando cerró la puerta y Sebastian se giró a verlo, Kurt corrió y salto sobre la cama hundiéndose en el colchón y dejándose rebotar en el, el edredón termino enredado en él como un burrito.

"Así que, ¿el barro es para niños, pero saltar en la cama es un comportamiento perfectamente aceptable para un adulto?" La voz de Sebastian bordeaba la inquietud, pero el truco de Kurt tuvo el efecto deseado. Se rió y metió en la cama, luchando por desenrollar a Kurt de las mantas.

"Sip," Kurt confirmó, "porque a diferencia del barro, saltar en la cama no arruinara mi ropa."

"Cree lo que quieras, bebe," y ahí estaba. El suave rey con exceso de confianza insinuante estaba de vuelta, y la atmosfera se aflojo entre ellos. Kurt tomó el edredón y se metió debajo de las mantas a su lado, mientras Sebastian se metía en el suyo.

Sebastian se recostó en su espalda y miró el techo, y Kurt se recostó a su lado observándolo. En la luz plateada de la luna creciente que bañaba la habitación, Kurt podía ver reflexión cruzar a través de sus pensativos ojos verdes.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" Kurt preguntó.

Sebastian se giró para mirar el rostro de Kurt, luciendo casi sorprendido con la pregunta.

"Estaba pensando… no recuerdo la última vez…" Sebastian suspiró en frustración, como si nada de lo que pudiera pensar sea lo suficientemente bueno. "Nunca había pasado un día así con alguien. Me gusto."

Kurt se mordió el labio y asintió, una extraña sensación de orgullo floreció en él que no sintió apropiada de pronunciarla en voz alta.

"¿Qué estabas pensando?" Sebastian preguntó con una sonrisa divertida, y Kurt decidió que este era el momento, este momento relajado, pacifico, era tan bueno como cualquiera para hacer su movimiento.

"Estaba pensando que quiero tocarte," Kurt dijo, y la sonrisa de Sebastian se transformó de su usual fachada petulante a una de sincera estupefacción. "En realidad, he estado pensando en eso todo el día."

Kurt no le dio el tiempo a Sebastian de objetar o a sí mismo de pensarlo dos veces. Traspaso esa frontera invisible que parecía dividirlos, agarró un puñado de la camiseta de Sebastian bajo el cuello y tiró de él ligeramente. Sebastian lo siguió, girando a su lado y luego poniéndose sobre sus manos y rodillas. Kurt se movió para quedar bajo él, colocando a Sebastian en una mejor posición para que quedara flotando sobre él.

Kurt observó como todas las conflictivas emociones cruzaban el rostro de Sebastian mientras se encontraba con su mirada, y parecía lógico que cada paso desde aquí en adelante debería ser natural.

"¿Quieres besarme?" Kurt preguntó, sorprendido de que toda esta confianza llegue a él de repente; agradecido de que no tenía que venir de una botella.

Sebastian giró la cabeza, sus ojos se enfocaron en la boca de Kurt más que en sus ojos.

"Todo el tiempo," susurró.

"¿Entonces por qué no lo haces más?"

Kurt quiso decirlo como una burla amistosa, no como una pregunta seria. Realmente no quería una respuesta; era simplemente una manera de dejar a Sebastian saber que tenía permiso, permiso general, para reclamar los labios de Kurt cuando quiera y donde quiera. Pero dejo a Sebastian en seco, y se alejó un poco.

Kurt observó cómo Sebastian se puso nervioso, tropezando entre ideas y pensamientos, tratando de buscar el adecuado, y de repente Kurt es encantado de nuevo. Este brillante chico que ama los libros, que lee y digiere y saborea cada uno de ellos, que podría robar cualquier palabra, seleccionar entre bandadas de frases y expresiones para expresar su emoción actual, y si lo hiciera, Kurt sabía que definitivamente terminaría desmayándose. Considero decirle a Sebastian eso, pero no pudo, porque Kurt podía decir por la mirada de dolor en el rostro de Sebastian que las palabras con las que luchaba eran propias; él se había apropiado de las ideas que no era capaz de expresar. Kurt no podía sacar eso de él. Se sentó impaciente y espero.

"Me gusta poder tocarte," Kurt confesó, interviniendo, aliviando a Sebastian de tener que responder su pregunta retórica.

"Me gusta que me toques," Sebastian dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Kurt deslizo sus manos bajo la camiseta de Sebastian, subiéndolas por su espalda, sus dedos bailaban sobre su columna vertebral, y Sebastian empezó a desenroscarse. Los ojos de Sebastian se cerraron mientras absorbía las caricias de Kurt, hundiéndose lentamente para acercarse al cuerpo de Kurt, hasta que sostuvo el peso de su cuerpo solo con sus codos, descansando su frente sobre la de Kurt, frotándose su nariz suavemente contra la de Kurt, sus labios apenas se rozaban.

La mano de Kurt siguió la columna de Sebastian hacia abajo para volver a sus caderas y en un movimiento fluido que no pedía ningún permiso, sus manos se deslizaron debajo la cinturilla de su pantalón para palmar audazmente la suave piel de su trasero.

"Oh, Kurt," susurró en un solo y quebrado suspiró que lleno a Kurt con un deseo abrumador de oír mas de eso. Llego aún más lejos, rozando la parte trasera de los muslos de Sebastian. Sebastian dejo caer su cabeza para acortar la distancia y besarlo, y el hambre anterior, de todas las veces que Kurt observó a Sebastian observándolo, resurgió. Era posesivo, sin restricciones, animado por el viaje de las manos de Kurt mientras rodeaban las caderas de Sebastian y bajaban su cuerpo aún más y así poder sentir, sentir la manera en que reaccionaba con el cuerpo de Sebastian. Las manos de Kurt encajaban en el movimiento de la espalda de Sebastian, en la curva donde sus caderas se unían con su trasero, y se afirmaba contra Sebastian, levantando sus caderas para encontrarlo.

Kurt levantó la camiseta de Sebastian mientras sus manos seguían moviéndose, dejándola alrededor de sus hombros, pero Sebastian la alcanzo con una mano y tiro de ella con rapidez, tirándola sin ver hacia un lado, dejándola caer al suelo. Los ojos de Kurt estaban voraces mientras barrían con la mirada el pecho expuesto de Sebastian, tan cerca que podía besarlo, saborearlo como quisiera, y lo hizo, se inclinó hacia arriba para recorrer un pezón con su lengua, besando a través de su clavícula, pellizcando con sus dientes.

"¿Esto está bien?" Kurt susurró contra su piel, sabiendo que él ya había avanzado más lejos de lo que había pensado que iría esta noche.

"Más que bien," Sebastian susurró.

Sebastian acaricio el cuello de Kurt, empujándolo suavemente de vuelta a la cama, prendido en un punto entre el hombro y el cuello de Kurt, chupando con suaves roces de su lengua. Kurt gimió, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sebastian y esta vez Sebastian colapso sobre él.

"Oh, Bas," La voz de Kurt tembló más allá de su habilidad de controlarla, y Sebastian chupo más fuerte en respuesta.

Kurt se liberó de Sebastian para poder luchar con su propia camiseta, odiando que la piel de Sebastian estuviera presionada contra la de él pero no pudiera sentirla. La tiró bruscamente, y Sebastian se despegó de él para ayudarlo, tirando de ella sobre su cabeza y tirándola a la misma dirección que la suya.

El cuerpo de Sebastian lo presionaba contra el colchón, sintiendo piel contra piel, sus caderas bajaban para encontrarse con las de Kurt, dándole una completamente definición de la palabra 'caliente'. Kurt estaba envuelto en el calor de Sebastian. Irradiaba en él como olas, en cada toque, cada lugar donde sus labios acariciaban, cada soplo en el cuello de Kurt. Era una quemadura; una marca. Dejaba con un mensaje claro que se repetía una y otra hasta que no tuvo más elección que seguir el ritmo de el con su propio cuerpo.

_Lo llamo mío._

Los dedos de Sebastian jugaban con la cintura de sus pantalones, recorrían el largo del elástico por el interior, disparando escalofríos sobre su piel, explotando en cada terminación nerviosa. Kurt coloco su mano sobre la de Sebastian, listo para tomar el control, guiándolo bajo la tela. Kurt contuvo el aliento, esperando a ver que Sebastian haría con esta nueva libertad. En un estante, una cantidad enorme de sangre abandono su cabeza en favor de otras zonas, y entonces fue cuando lo golpeo, una inmensa oleada de agotamiento se estrelló contra él, imposible de ignorar.

Kurt rechino los dientes bajo los besos de Sebastian, luchando por sostener un bostezo. Sus parpados permanecían cerrados cada vez por más tiempo, cada vez más pesados como si el peso de todo el día los presionaran, forzando a su mente a permanecer alejada.

"¿Kurt?" Escucho la voz de Sebastian a través del manto de sueño, escabulléndose a través de los agujeros que se cerraban firmes tan pronto como aparecían, y con su mente se aferró al sonido, desesperado por dejarla volver a la casa en la playa y a la habitación donde los besos de Sebastian, sus caricias, y todo su cuerpo esperaban por él.

Kurt sintió sus labios moverse; una voz que apenas reconoció murmuró palabras sin sentido, ininteligibles, y Sebastian se rio. Sus tibios labios presionaron su frente, y el tremendo calor que lo tenía atrapado en la cama se levantó como una niebla y se alejó flotando.

En su cabeza, con el poco de conciencia que tenía se aferró con las dos manos, Kurt se gritó en un esfuerzo por despertarse.

_'No, ¡Kurt! ¡No ahora! No te atrev…'_

* * *

**Nota de la traductora: **_Busquenlo tambien en tumblr .c(o)m *eliminen parentesis* o a traves de los tag ACITW AU, leby!traduccion o Kurtbastian!español. Denle like y reblog para mostrarle a la autora que los de habla hispana tambien estamos interesados en su historia. Nos leemos pronto._


End file.
